Holy Crow
by BloodyMarry
Summary: What if Edward had fallen in love with Rosalie Hale? What if Bella had met Emmett first? What if she had fallen in love with him instead? This is how it would go. BellaxEmmett COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Holy Crow_

_**Chapter One**_

"_Holy crow…" _

I felt my mouth drop, and my eyes go just a little wide. A tall, built, and criminally handsome boy was walking right towards me, smiling and laughing with his friends.

I hardly noticed them though, I could only see the short curly black hair, framing the pale and perfect face of the lightly dimpled God.

"What was that?" Mike asked me. I shook my head, to try and clear it but it seemed suddenly impossible.

"Who's that?" I asked, but before I could get any sort of answer I felt my foot catch on a crack in the side walk, and suddenly the cement was rushing toward my face.

"You alright?" I blinked. Why wasn't I in pain? Where was the blood, the overpowering sense of embarrassment?

Well that last one was coming in bucketfuls now, but the feel of steel, cage-like arms cradling me was enough to make me forget it. My eyes trailed up the strong arms holding me, I almost gasped when my hands pressed onto the firm chest of the man- because that's the only thing he could be described as- holding me.

"Miss?" I blinked furiously trying to clear my head, what was my damage? He'd asked me a question. But suddenly I couldn't remember what it was.

His beautiful, warm honey colored eyes looked into mine, his intense gaze made my eyes go wide. I felt the heat rush to my face as I blushed, more furiously than I can remember ever having blushed in my entire life.

How embarrassing.

He looked like he was going to speak again so I rushed to reassure him, "I'm all good," well that was a lie, but I quickly opened my mouth to say at least something else, "Thank you."

I noticed that I was on my knees, and he was in a low crouch, his large, powerful hands were pressed to my back and holding me securely. I felt an overwhelming sense of safety in his arms, and when he smiled down at me I knew I'd be there for a while yet.

My legs felt like jell-o. I couldn't breathe, and my heart, _God _my heart was going nuts!

Who was this guy?

"Bella Swan?" his voice- and how I hadn't noticed before was absolutely beyond me- was like music. But loud, and deep. It was almost comforting, alluring, I was absolutely stricken by the tenor of it.

I could feel the small vibrations of his chuckle under my fingers and I smiled back at him. I felt like I looked like a complete idiot, but he didn't seem to notice.

"How'd you…?" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, unsure that I knew what I'd been saying in the first place.

"Heard you hated to be called _Isabella_," he said my full name in an almost whisper so that I could only hear, like he didn't want to embarrass me anymore than I already was.

"And you?" I almost stuttered over the word, and I hated myself for it.

"I'm Emmett," he smiled again and I had to resist the urge to lift my hand to touch the small dimple it created.

Suddenly it became even harder to breath than before, I looked down and noticed we were standing now, my books were spread all over the sidewalk and grass of the main courtyard but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I could _feel _his breath on the skin of my face, I was pressed so close to him that our knees _touched_. I could even feel where my shirt and jacket had risen up in the back, the end of a few of his fingers were _pressed _against my steadily cooling skin.

Funny, I felt a little faint.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, but I ignored it. He didn't though. I wanted to lift my hands and pull his face back down, I didn't want him to forget me so soon. I could honestly see hating who ever had broken our moment.

"Bella, you're gonna be late for Spanish," I felt the sudden urge to reach down, pick up my English book and toss it at Mike's head. Spanish could wait.

I looked up and noticed Emmett smiling down at me again, my heart fluttered frantically, "Sorry, I've made you late," I blinked stupidly up at him, the bell had rung. His hands loosened their hold and he took a step away from me.

Dammit.

"Here's your books," a bright voice chirped from somewhere behind Emmett. My hands dropped from his chest and a small, but graceful girl appeared suddenly next to me.

"Thanks," I said when I noticed her holding my books out to me. Her beauty took me by surprise, and so instead of taking my books like I knew I should have I stood staring.

Her bell-like laugh cleared my head and with another blush I reached to take my books. She gave me a blindingly brilliant smile before give a mock bow and turning to disappear back behind Emmett, I noticed she ran to a tall lithe blond and took his hand.

I almost gasped, I finally noticed the others that had been walking with Emmett earlier. A group of the most strikingly beautiful people that I'd ever seen. A gorgeous, possible model, blonde standing holding hands with and stone faced, bronze haired male.

They were all pale- and besides the smallest girl who'd handed me my books, and Emmett- giving me looks that made my spine straighten and the hairs on my arms stand up. They looked almost like they _hated _me.

I looked back up at Emmett when he lifted a hand to do something with a piece of my wild, and slightly damp hair, "I'll see you later, Bella. Have fun in Spanish," I could just be loosing my mind, but I was pretty sure that he'd just winked at me.

I watched as he turned back around to join his friends before they all turned and walked away.

"Oh, my _God_," I had to fight to turn my head to look at the girl now standing beside me.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly as my eyes turned back to look after the small group.

"I can't believe you talked to _Emmett Cullen_," she practically shrieked. If it weren't for the fact that I didn't have friends here, and that I needed them I would have glared at her.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, nice to meet you," she took my hand without even asking, I might add, and then she started dragging my off in another direction. Away, from the disappearing friends.

"We're _so _late for Spanish," I just nodded my head and let her cart me off.

**EBEB**

It was lunch now, the small cafeteria was filled with a couple handfuls worth of round tables that could fit at least seven people to each. I was probably doomed to sit with Jessica, who couldn't shut up about Emmett throughout the entire Spanish class.

That wouldn't have been bad, but she kept getting us caught. Though I was hardly speaking at all. I'd been more concentrated on- no not class- but my own thoughts concerning Emmett.

I couldn't believe what an idiot I made out of myself, staring and drooling over him. I blushed just thinking about it.

"You actually going to get lunch or what?" I gasped a little in shock and almost dropped my empty tray. The light bell-like laughter started behind me and I looked back to see the smiling girl from before.

"I'm Alice," she said as she leaned forward a little to wave at me. I couldn't help but smile a little, and that only seemed to fuel her fire.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to officially meet you," she gave a confirming nod of her head before reaching for a few things to add to her plate. I did the same and then reached the cash register to pay, much like she did.

"Come on, Bella. You can sit with me!" I was surprised by how excited she seemed, but I tried not to let it show. She balanced her tray on one hand and took an easy swipe before pulling her hand back a little and revealing that she'd taken my jacket sleeve into her hand.

I looked around me and almost blushed again for all the stares that followed me. Jessica looked positively green, I gave a clueless shrug of my shoulders as I noticed Mike glaring. Not at me though, I followed his gaze and it landed on the back of Emmett's head.

Who was fast approaching. I took a deep gulp of air, Alice came to a complete stop- I was just glad that I hadn't run into her- in front of the table filled with the rest of her family.

"Everyone, this is Bella. She's eating with us today," she moved to the side and I could see the rest of the group. Mostly small glares greeted me, I gulped but I didn't have time to say anything before I was tugged down into a seat.

How my tray didn't spill everywhere I wasn't sure, but I was definitely thankful.

"Hi," I mumbled as Alice took a seat next to me.

I looked over to my side, knowing already who was sitting there, and was greeted by the warm smile that had practically made me melt only an hour or so ago.

"Hey, Bells," he gave me a quick wink before moving his arm out, as if he were stretching, and then let his finely muscled arm rest on the back of my chair.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale, and his twin Rosalie. And then this is my brother Edward," she pointed to each person as she spoke but I wished she wouldn't. I didn't want to bring anymore attention onto me than was necessary.

"Bella," the bronze haired beauty spoke with a nod of his head, his jaw clenched. He looked uncomfortable, but at least he was trying to be polite. My eyes shifted quickly to the porcelain faced blond sitting next to him, she wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"Hello," this reply came from the tight lipped blonde sitting ramrod straight in his chair, I noticed Alice's hand in his, she seemed to be squeezing it. I felt extremely unwelcome, and I squirmed. I wanted to leave.

I was too embarrassed to look up at Emmett, I just reached for my water bottle. I was suddenly not hungry, and I didn't even want to pretend like I wanted to eat.

Why did they all seem to hate me? Well, with the exception of Alice and Emmett. What had I done to them? Nothing, that's what. But why were they acting like I was some leper that had come to burst their happy little pretty party?

I bit my lip, I felt bad about thinking these things about complete strangers, but I wished that I weren't sitting with them. Being with Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela was far less uncomfortable than this.

"You aren't hungry?" I looked up and Emmett was poking around my plate with a small grimace. I gave him what could only be phrased as a puzzled look and shook my head.

"Not really," he pushed my plate closer to me. The pizza on it, looked suddenly unappealing.

"You need to eat," he looked disgustedly down at my pizza. My eyes shifted down to his own tray full off uneaten food.

"What about you?" I challenged. He looked up at me and shrugged.

"I hate pizza," he said easily. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"Then why'd you get pizza. They had chicken fingers up there too," suddenly a brilliant smile broke out on his face.

"Hey, why do they call 'em chicken fingers?" he sounded like he was getting ready for a punch line to a joke so I cocked my head to the side a little and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, why?" I asked. His grin widened further and I felt his cool arm on the back of my chair move forward a little to rest against my back. I tensed, but leaned back almost on autopilot, to get even more contact.

"Me either, I was just curious," I was silent for an anticlimactic moment before I felt a matching grin on my face spread. It was almost as if we didn't have a table full of people glaring at us, or a cafeteria full of kids staring at us with wide eyes and open mouths.

"You doofus," I said, not able to stifle my laughter. I heard his own begin, and suddenly I couldn't stop myself. The tension surrounding us, and the heated stares stuck on us, finally got to me. I couldn't stop my laughter.

I don't know what it was about him, but he seemed to have diffused the situation. At least marginally. Because when we'd both calmed down it seemed that the other's had as well.

Jasper wasn't staring at me like I was some sort of wild animal, and Edward was leaning back in his own chair with his arm around Rosalie. He was poking around his food and drinking water while his hand ran through his bronzed locks indifferently.

Rosalie still wasn't looking at me, but her head was resting against Edward's shoulder and she looked calm. And of course Alice was grinning at us like she had been the entire time while she leaned against Jasper's side.

"I don't think I've ever been called a doofus," Emmett said as he turned in his chair a little to face me, I felt his knee touch mine and I felt heat run through my entire body.

"At least not to your face," I said with a small flush and smile. His bark-like laughter sent happy chills down my spine.

**EBEB**

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed this! I wrote it forever and a half ago, back in summer, and I just finished the last little bit of it. There are eleven chapters in all, and if some chapters are shorter than others, than expect a long one after. All I ask for is reviews, to let me know what you think of it. I don't want to post more if everyone absolutely hates it!

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy Crow_

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, crap," I groaned and bit my lip as I leaned down to grab my keys. I apparently have butter fingers, as I'd dropped my keys and they flown under my truck. The parking lot was wet from the earlier morning rain, I was only lucky that it'd stopped.

I sat my backpack in the cab of my truck and then got onto my hands and knees so that I could reach under my truck.

"Stupid…freaking…Ah!" I screamed and almost knocked my head on the underside of my truck when two large hands reached under my truck on the other side and then grabbed my keys.

"Hi, Bells," my eyes went wide and I almost laughed at myself. I could see Emmett now on the other side of my truck, smiling and laughing at me as he watched me.

"Morning, Em," he seemed pleased by the spur of the moment shortening of his name. With a quick wink he stood up and then walked over to my side of the truck. I stood and took his offered hand with a small smile of my own.

I lost my balance halfway though and I practically threw myself onto him, but he was sweet about it, thank_God_. He smiled and let me situate myself before he leaned in and whispered to me,

"Good morning," I think I almost fell again. Only this time it wasn't because I lost balance, but because my knees went weak and wobbly under the sweet deep baritone of his voice.

"Want your keys?" I was ripped from my thoughts by the jingling of keys above my head. I looked up and noticed them, and with a blush I realized that he was much, _much _taller than me. I couldn't reach those even if I jumped!

"I'll have to climb you," I said seriously as I looked into his laughing eyes.

"Try it," he dared, something smoldering in his dark amber eyes. But I knew me, and I knew I wouldn't have the courage to even pretend, especially not with him looking at me like that. So with a small grunt of exertion I jumped up with my arm fully extended above me to try and reach my keys. I didn't even get close and he raised his arm up even higher!

"Not fair!" I practically whined.

"It's not my fault you're a total shrimp," I stuck my bottom lip out, just the tiniest bit, in a small pout. He seemed to notice and take pity on me. I knew I musn't have been very cute, so he was sparing me some embarrassment at least.

"Fine, fine. Cheater," he said giving in as he let his hand drop enough so that I could snag my keys from him.

"Thanks, Em," he grinned, showing his perfectly straight and bright white teeth. I felt suddenly like I was teetering and if someone happened to accidentally tap me I'd fall over, frozen. He was just so handsome. He had to be illegal.

The thought was enough to make me blush and as I looked at him, he just smiled even wider.

"What you blushing about?" he teased, my eyes went a little wide at being called out, but I tried to play it off with a shrug and an innocent look. Though it didn't make the blush go away.

He chuckled deep in his chest, and then lifted a hand to my face. His thumb brushed lightly against my warm cheek and the cool feel of his skin on mine left a burning heat in my face.

Suddenly I heard someone whistle behind us, and I almost jumped ten feet into the air. My blush only intensified, my arms dropped from where they'd rested against his chest and his own arms fell to his side from where they'd held my arms. I bit my lip nervously and then turned to the open door to my truck to grab my bag and slam the door. When I looked back to Emmett he was glaring somewhere behind him.

"Time for class?" I interrupted him. He looked a little upset, like his mother had taken away his favorite toy on Christmas or something, but he seemed to recover soon enough.

"Yea, come on. I'll walk you to your first class," I gave a nod of my head and slung my pack over my shoulder before following the eldest Cullen boy to my class.

**EBEB**

"That was you?" I said before dropping my face into my hands blushing furiously.

"Well, you two were going to be late if I hadn't found some way to communicate with you," Alice said grinning. I ignored her smug tone as I dropped my head onto my arms on the table in a new way to hide myself from the curious stares around me.

Though we were missing a few of the other Cullens, I was still apparently a spectacle, sitting with any Cullen was obviously something out of the ordinary if you weren't a Cullen yourself.

"What've you done to her, Alice?" I heard Emmett say as he sat down at the table beside us.

"Embarrassed her," she said simply before taking a sip of the water in front of her. I looked up and noticed that Emmett didn't have a lunch today, I'd already scarfed down a few handfuls of french-fries and a bag of chips, with a coke- I hadn't really been hungry.

"Oh, well if that's all," he said with a grin before grabbing the back of my chair and pulling it towards his. Though I was smiling into the crook of my arm, I wouldn't let him know that I was pleased at his actions.

"Very nice, Emmett. So very nice," I said with a sigh, as I composed myself and controlled my smile. I looked up at the smiling teen and then snagged the only thing he had for lunch with him. A bottle of sprite.

I tapped his arm with it, as if it hurt him, and then crossed my arms over my chest and pouted again. It was mostly for show, but I hoped it at least made him feel bad! Well not really, but still.

"Ow, that hurt my feelings," he teased, as he rubbed the spot over his heart.

"Aw, poor Emmett," Alice said with a small smile as she leaned back in her chair on the two back legs. Her balance was perfect, I knew that if I ever tried anything like that I'd fall flat on my back. And Emmett would laugh, he seemed to love it every time I tripped. _Jerk_, I thought to myself with a smile.

"So where's everyone?" I finally asked, getting curious as I looked around our table.

"Edwardo, Rosie, and Jazz went on a trip with the parents. Hiking," Emmett answered as he leaned over me to take his drink back. I tried to reach to get it back from him, but it was no use, he was far too fast.

"Well why didn't you guys go?" I asked as I accepted the fact that I'd never be able to keep anything from Emmett if he really wanted it.

"Had work here to do," Emmett answered quickly, though he didn't look at me. I sent a quick glance to Alice who was smiling smugly at Emmett.

"Oh!" she said as if realizing something. She looked back to me and her smile changed into a gentler one, kinder even.

"I wanted to stay home with Emmett. I didn't want him to be all by himself," I gave a nod of my head before taking a sip of my coke. I remembered what I'd talked to Jessica about in Spanish, she'd told me how the young and handsome Cullen couple, Carlisle and Esme had adopted the Cullen and Hale children.

I thought it was sweet, though Jessica seemed jealous. Why she would be jealous about something like that, I wasn't sure. She probably just wanted to be apart of the Cullen family any way that she could manage.

"Hey, do you wanna come over to our house after school?" Alice asked me. I was a little shocked by the offer, but I knew that I wouldn't turn it down. Who would?

"Sure, thanks," I said smiling, Alice's smile was terribly infectious. I was sure the more time I spent with these two the more I would be smiling.

"I'll have to go home and check with my Dad, but you could come and pick me up couldn't you?" I asked looking over to Emmett, the side of his mouth was curved up in the most gorgeous smile-smirk thing that I've ever seen. I almost choked on the air in my lungs.

"I'd love to," he offered, I smiled a shaky sort of smile and then quickly turned away so that I could get a sip of my drink, my throat was suddenly very dry.

**EBEB**

"Thanks, Em. I had fun tonight," I said as I stood beside his tall jeep. His back was leaning against it and he was smiling at me from under the moon light. The distant porch lights glared at us, but it was so far away the orange glow was hardly noticeable.

"Me too, Bells," I smiled. The way he said my name was just unbelievable. His voice was so smooth, and soft, but perfectly clear and rumbling.

"I'll see you Monday, then," I said after a small, but still comfortable pause. He smiled and then suddenly reached out, his arms pulled me into a quick hug before he pulled away.

"Sounds like a plan," his hand tugged lightly on a longer piece of my hair before he opened his jeep door and pulled himself up and into his seat.

"Bye, Emmett," I said stepping back with a wave.

"Bye, Bella," I grinned as he cranked the car, I could practically feel the jeep's vibrating voice from here. And it was certainly loud enough to drown out any other noise around. Just like Emmett. I crossed my arms over my chest to fight off any chill, not that I really noticed it as I walked up to the porch grinning.

Charlie was already passed out on the couch as I walked in, I grabbed a water and a granola bar from the kitchen before I walked up the stairs to go to my room. I dropped onto the bed, played a little music on my radio, not really caring though what I was listening to.

I propped myself up and onto my pillows with a smile as I snacked. I closed my eye for a moment and remembered some of my afternoon. After Emmett and Alice picked me up in their jeep we ran by the store, picking up snacks, before driving on to their house.

We'd played video games- to my utter disbelief- and watched some television. Alice had even picked out some horror film for us all to watch. Emmett had laughed while I buried my face in a pillow and cringed, repressing screams.

Before it was time to leave, Emmett had taken both me and Alice out in his truck to go through worn and beaten truck trails around the large wooded area around their house. I'd had to strap in and grip anything that I could to not scream when we'd flown over bumps and fallen trees.

Mud had flung up against his truck, and we'd practically tipped a few times, but he hadn't cared. Emmett apparently loved speed, and loved the danger of flying through the forest at night. And I apparently did not, but it had made him laugh. Which I certainly did love.

I blushed a little at my girlish thoughts. I hadn't ever really thought about boys the way that I was thinking about Emmett now. I knew that it was just a little crush, but it was rare for me to ever actually have one. Back home, in Phoenix I hadn't ever had a boyfriend, and I hadn't wanted one.

So thinking now, that I was actually starting to like a boy, made me infuriatingly girlie. I was blushing, and grinning constantly at any thought I had about him. And God was that embarrassing. I finished off my snack and then hoped off my bed to head to my shared bathroom. I needed a cold shower to get Emmett Cullen out of my mind. I just hoped it would work.

But it was highly doubtful.

**EBEB**

**A/N: **I heart Bella and Emmett. haha I figured since I got ten reviews I'd update! It was far more than I was expecting, and I wanted to give you guys a second chapter! Thank you so much for your support. It's so appreciated. :)

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Holy Crow_

**Chapter Three  
**

"Hey, Em?" I asked looking up at him from my spot on the floor by his knees. I leaned my head against his legs and he lifted a hand and sat it on the top of my head, his fingers pushed my bangs into my eyes so that I couldn't see.

"Yes, darlin'?" he asked in a too sweet voice.

"What's burning?" his eyes suddenly went wide. He shot off the couch and ran into the kitchen, I couldn't help but snicker. I guess he hadn't been paying much attention to what he was cooking, but I didn't mind much. I wasn't really hungry anyways.

"I guess that's what burning food smells like," I wasn't totally sure that's what I'd heard, but I was sure it was wrong. Because how hadn't he ever smelt what burnt food smelled like before?

"Emmett, you need help in there?" I asked as I stood up and walked toward my kitchen. He'd decided to visit my house this afternoon, I didn't mind, there was more food to snack on over here.

"I think I burnt your dinner, Bells," he turned to me with a sorrowful look on his face. I couldn't resist the urge to walk over to him and hug him. He just looked so cute.

So with a sad little look on my face I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle section.

"It's alright, Em. I'm not really hungry anyways," I felt his arms wrap back around me and he pressed the side of his face to the top of mine. I could just tell that he was smiling, it was too cute.

"Good. Neither was I," he admitted. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You would say that," he made a questioning sort of noise in the back of his throat, or at least that's what I thought it was, so I replied.

"Already knowing what kind of cook you are, your poor abused tummy started eating muscle instead of waiting for you to actually cook something eatable," I said with a taunting giggle.

I suddenly heard a growling sort of noise, and with a shocked start I jumped out of Emmett's arms. But he was too fast for me, his fingers reached out quickly and wrapped around my waist.

He tickled me for a moment and then slung me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I shouted between laughs, I couldn't help but wish though, that he wouldn't ever let me go.

"No," he said firmly. I wiggled in his arms and he whistled, my entire body stilled.

"Emmett, what are you whistling at?" I questioned, my hands gripped the back of his shirt as I tried my hardest not to move at all.

"Well it is right here in front of my face…" my eyes went impossibly wide and I blushed a furious blush.

"You pervert!" I accused as I lifted a hand to slap his back. Though I think I hurt myself more that I hurt him.

"Oh, baby! Dirty talk! I didn't know you had it in you," he growled out. I swear I was a shade redder than the most red thing in the entire world. But I couldn't think of what that might possibly be at the moment, I was much to flustered.

"Emmett!" I groaned as I buried my face into the back of his tee-shirt. "You're horrible."

"And you love it," he said before lifting me with surprising ease and sitting me down on the couch.

He sat in the place he'd been in before, "You don't know that," I grumped as I crossed two arms over my chest. I could see his wide grin from the corner of my eye and I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling back.

Why'd he have to be so adorable.

"Aww, Bell, don't be mad at me. I was only looking!" my eyes went wide and I turned my head to the side to glare at him before turning my entire body away from him to glare at the wall, totally embarrassed.

Suddenly I felt two strong hands grab my sides and _lift _me up. He'd reached over and lifted me into his lap!

"Emmett, what are you-!" I cut myself off when he placed his chin on my shoulder, he was staring at me with his big, beautiful, begging amber eyes. His bottom lip was sticking out in a perfect pout. I blinked owlishly, shocked by how I suddenly seemed to be anything but angry.

How had he done that?

"I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I couldn't help but lean closer to him, he smiled suddenly.

"I'm forgiven?" his breath was cool and sweat against my skin, and my eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the scent letting it invade my senses. I gave a small nod of my head and suddenly I heard him laugh, his charmingly loud but sweet laugh.

"You, sir, are a cheater," I said simply before scooting closer to him and leaning my head in the crook of his neck.

"A cheater who cheats. _Cheats _and _wins_," he said with laughter evident in his voice. His arms tightened around me and he pressed a small kiss to the top of my head. I closed my eyes let my hands drop to his chest where my fingers dug into the soft fabric of his white and burgundy striped polo.

"Emmett one, Bella none," I said in a small mumble.

**EBEB **

"Emmett! You can't take my homework! Give it back!" I practically whined as I reached over Emmett to get to his outstretched arm. My paper was so close, that I could feel the end tickling my skin. But he extended his arm and as I reached for it I fell. I heaved a great sigh and groaned in a dramatic sort of fashion.

"Please, Emmett can I have my paper back?" I practically begged. We'd been sitting in Emmett's bedroom, his overly large and expensively decorated room, for hours now. We'd done homework, or at least I had, and he'd played video games.

"Nope. You've spent hours on this stupid thing, and now I'm bored. Come on, Bells, just take a little break?" he begged, I was laying across his lap with my arms hanging off the side of his bed. I didn't feel strong enough to lift myself back up after I'd fallen, so I'd just decided to stay.

"I've only got a paragraph and the conclusion left, then I just need to type it. Please, just let me finish it?" I begged turning over so that I could see him. Emmett's frown was one that made my heart sink, how was he so incredibly handsome?

"But you've hardly talked to me all night. I _miss _you, Bella," my eyes went wide, and I almost gasped. Had he really just said that to me? I felt my heart skip a beat, in such a clichéd way that I felt almost stupid. But I couldn't help it, the words were just, I don't know- unexpectedly sweet?

"Emmett…" his hand moved down and he sat my paper on my stomach, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. I was confused for a moment but he didn't give me time to question him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stopped you, it was dumb," he moved to lean back on the palms of his hands before looking away from me. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of plot to actually get me to quit my homework, but whatever it was, it was certainly working.

Homework was the furthest thing from my mind right now. I know that I've only known Emmett for little longer than a week, but every day spent with him was like heaven. I know my crush was stupid, and he probably hadn't even noticed it, but I was just happy to be with him to be honest.

I wasn't sure exactly what to say so my hand reached and tossed my paper onto the floor, and I sat up. "I think I can take a break," I said biting the corner of my bottom lip, as I smiled.

"Really?" he asked, instantly perking up, a smile stretched across his face and I felt my insides clench. He was so beautiful it _hurt_.

"Yeah, I can finish it tomorrow, it's not due until Friday anyways," I said with a small shrug, trying not to show how he was affecting me. I blushed slightly at the thought, and his eyes immediately moved to my cheeks. I couldn't help but blush even more, knowing that he'd seen.

"Silly, Bella," he said before reached his arms out and moving to pull me towards him. He sat me beside him at the head of his bed and then he reached around me to get the television remote.

"What'd you want to watch?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders again, because honestly I didn't even know what he'd asked me. My mind swam with the feeling of my body pressed so closely to his. I was held to his side, and his arm was draped over my shoulder, his cool skin driving me mad. I didn't know what it was about him, but he was slowly making me crazy.

"We'll watch a movie. A comedy maybe? Or a horror?" I hadn't really understood his words and when he had to repeat them I blushed a furious shade of red. I was making such an idiot out of myself!

He pulled away from me some, and I almost whined at the loss of contact. "Bella? You okay?" I bit my lip again and tried to make myself think.

"Sorry, Em, I was just spacing out. Comedy sounds fun. You know I'll faint if I see someone cut in half or something like that," Emmett grinned and then situated himself back beside me. My body rested against his, and I almost sighed in relief. It was odd, needing this contact, but I liked it. I _liked _

him.

I didn't mean for it to happen, but twenty minutes into the movie I was gone. I had fallen asleep against him, and the by what he'd told me later I had talked in my sleep. He wouldn't tell me what I said, but I had a sneaking suspicion that my words had matched my dreams.

He said that I'd hugged him, and that I'd offered him blankets, because he'd been cold. But I knew that couldn't have been the worst of it. He'd avoided looking me in the eyes for a few seconds every once in a while as he told me what had happened. And that was like Emmett.

I knew in my dream that I'd kissed him. And that when I'd talked to him I'd told him how much I liked him. How much I wanted to be with him. And _God_, if I'd really told him that, then I didn't know what I would do. How embarrassing.

**BEBE**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this is so short! The next one will be much longer I promise. I mean all these chapters are all typed out already! I just need reviews to post them! haha I know I only got eight, not really the goal of ten, and I probably should wait until tomorrow to post this but I just can't wait! I want to see how everyone likes them! :)

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy Crow_

**Chapter Four**

And so the pattern began. I'd go to school, eat lunch with Emmett and his family, more school, and then I'd go home cook dinner for Charlie and then I'd wait for Emmett to pick me up.

We'd do homework, play games, watch movies, he'd try and cook me dinner, or take me out in his Jeep. We weren't dating really, we didn't ever even talk about that sort of stuff_._

So I didn't know what we were really, but I guess we just _were_. Bella and Emmett. And that's all there was to it. I could tell that I was getting deep into this, and that my feelings were more than just a crush. But I had no idea about how he felt, and so I never brought the subject up.

I don't know that titles are involved even now, three weeks after the first day that I went to the Cullen's home. But I don't mind. I just like being with Emmett. His brothers and sisters don't seem to mind me much now either, they've sort of accepted me.

But sometimes they still seem a little reluctant, I don't ever ask why, I just assume they're a little antisocial, or at least that's what I hope.

Today I was back at the Cullen's home, it was just me and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. It wasn't really awkward, as we were all just watching TV, but they weren't really talking. It stressed me out a little, not that they seemed to notice much.

I bit my lip, it was becoming a habit, and looked over at the boys. They were playing chess, near the TV area and I was sitting beside Rosalie. She was reading some magazine. I was surprised that she was even sitting beside me, but of course I didn't say anything.

But the silence was getting to me, whatever was on TV wasn't at all interesting. I wanted to talk to Emmett but he was so involved in that game with Jasper that I didn't even bother.

"Rosalie?" I asked her, turning in my seat a little to gauge her reaction to my speaking. She had never really spoken to me, it was clear that she didn't really like me. Her head turned from her magazine and she raised a brow at me, slightly surprised that I'd spoken to her, I think.

She didn't reply, and it made me even more nervous, I wasn't sure what to do now. I felt dumb for even speaking in the first place, I mentally groaned. I must look like a complete idiot. There was nothing for me to say. As the seconds passed by, excruciatingly slow, she seemed to become slightly irritated, which in turn made me even more nervous.

She rolled her eyes slightly and then sighed as if I were some great burden, "Oh, come on," she said before reaching her perfectly manicured hand out to grab my wrist. Her grip was surprisingly strong, as she tugged me up.

"We're going upstairs," she said before walking out of the room with me trailing behind, slightly dumbfounded.

"Don't drag your feet," she said with some aggravation. I looked behind me with wide eyes to Emmett who looked slightly nervous. My insides clenched, and I wanted desperately for him to come and save me, but Jasper seemed to say something interesting and he turned away reluctantly. I wished that I could have heard it. It had better been good, for him to toss me to the lion this way.

She dragged me into what I could only assume was her room. It had a nicely sized bed, and was decorated in gold and cream colors. It was absolutely pristine, and I gaped. Her closet was wide open filled with clothes, but what amazed me most was the size. It was bigger than my entire freaking room!

Before I knew what was happening I was sat in a plush chair, and I was facing a mirror. It was a vanity. How appropriate, I thought, only to myself of course. It wouldn't be very nice to let her know.

"Do you ever do your make-up?" my eyes went a little wide and I shook my head. I looked up at her and I noticed she had some on, not that she needed it. She was the most beautiful person that I'd ever seen.

She gave a sigh, as if she were being terribly burdened by my presence but she moved and grabbed the free chair in the room before sitting it in front of me.

"How sad," I bit my lip, and tried not to look hurt. How could she be so mean? Emmett spoke about her as if she were some angel, he absolutely adored her. And the way that Edward looked at her made my insides flip, he really did love her. Was I missing something?

"You've got a lot of potential, you know. You shouldn't let it go to waste," she said as she turned in her chair to riffle through a few things. My eyes went wide in shock, had that been a complement? No, it couldn't have been. I must've been imagining things.

She took a few moments to gather things before she turned back to me, "Don't move," she told me. Instantly my back straightened and my expression dropped. My mother had forced me to do this enough times before that I at least knew what to do. Don't move, or you get an eye poked, or a small piece of skin tweezed.

Her hands worked fast, and her hard gold eyes seemed to burn holes in my face. I tried not to squirm, but it was hard. What was going on? What was Rosalie doing? And why? She had to have some sort of agenda, because there was no real reason that she'd be doing this with me as if we were some kind of friends. She hated me.

"I think Emmett might like to see you with make-up. It's not to cover things up, but to enhance. There's a lot to enhance on here," I was stuck on the enhancing comment, not sure if I should be offended or not, when her first comment struck me. Emmett? What did he have to do with this.

"Emmett?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at her, she'd forced me to close them for eye shadowing purposes. She sighed and raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me again before I closed them.

"He does seem to like you. I might as well make you at least marginally presentable. He means a lot to me, I want him to be happy. Even if it's with a…_You_," I gulped, not sure how to take her comment, once again. Every nice thing she said seemed to have a double meaning, or be accompanied by something biting.

But there was something wrong with this, Emmett didn't like me. I had no idea what she was talking about. How could he be happy with me, if he didn't actually want me? He couldn't. It was all that simple. He only thought of me as a friend, I was sure.

"What'd you mean?" I asked her, my eyes moving to open again. She made a scolding sort of noise in the back of her throat, like she was training a dog, they instantly shut again. She went back to work and I squirmed some in my chair. This was torture. I wanted to fight this, I hated make-up, but she was Rosalie Hale, how could you deny her? Not without fear of being ripped apart.

"Do be an moron. I see the way he looks at you. The way that you look at _him_," her words were so certain and clear that I couldn't dispute them. I couldn't believe that Emmett looked at me the way that I looked at him, but I certainly couldn't help but hope. He was just so…Well, the point was that there was no way that I could deny the fact that I wanted him. Every part of him, I was surprised that I didn't even have the decency to blush.

I couldn't help it. She was right. I looked at him in ways that I probably shouldn't, and that he probably didn't even realize. Was I taking advantage of out friendship? Using it as a way to gaze at him all day like some love sick puppy dog? I was absolutely terrible.

"Ugh. Stop. I can feel your nerves from here," she scolded. I instantly forced myself straight again, I tried not to think. I was embarrassed, but there was no way to help it. I was in absolute and total like with my best friend.

"If you start sweating this make-up off I will beat you," her voice was stern and my brown eyes went to her gold ones, filled with worry. I knew that I wasn't scared of her anymore, but of what she knew. She knew how I felt about Emmett. Would she tell him?

I could have sworn that I heard her mutter something under her breath, but it was too fast and low for me to catch. She frowned at me and sat her make-up tools down. She looked hard down at me and I felt my nerves flair again, of their own accord.

"You are so incredibly aggravating. _Stop_, this very instant, I won't have it. I've spent too much of my _own _time in here with you. I refuse to let you sweat all my work off. Don't worry about Emmett, I won't interfere. I told you I only want him to be happy. Get up," her order had me instantly on my feet. I don't know what it is about her, but I couldn't help but stand at her command.

I felt some reassurance in her words, she knew but she wouldn't say anything. And now she was doing my make-up for me. This was some alternate universe, I knew it had to be, but I liked it. A lot more than the one where the Rosalie I knew, would have torn me a knew one for even glancing at her Emmett.

"Come one. I've got to get you something that fits you better than those _rags_. You're staying for dinner. Esme already went to buy you food. She'll be back any moment," after saying this she turned on her heel and I had no other choice but to follow her out, my make-up covered face forgotten.

I didn't know what room we were in now, but I had the sneaking suspicion that it was Esme's room. I gulped a little, was she picking clothes for me out of their parent's room?! Holy Crow, what would her mother say when I showed up for dinner in one of her outfits?

"Rosalie, won't Esme's get upset…?"

"No. Now shut up," she said without a second glance back at me. She walked right into the closet and in only moments she came back out with a dark shirt, and in the dim room I couldn't tell what color it actually was.

"You're more my size in jeans, nothing Esme has will fit you in that department. I'll have to get you jeans short enough that you can roll up," she said in an off-hand sort of way. She walked right back out, and into her own room, leaving me trailing behind slightly dazed.

Before I knew what was happening I was being redressed. I could hear people moving around downstairs and I bit my lip. They were home now. I felt odd, up here with Rosalie half naked while the rest of her family was downstairs. While Emmett was downstairs. I had to admit that I hated being away from him, but I knew that I couldn't get back to him until Rosalie was done with me.

"You're underwear don't even match!" she hissed under her breath making me blush a furious shade of red. I covered my chest with my hands and she rolled her eyes, "I've seen it all. Don't be embarrassed now. Hands up!" she ordered before sliding a white undershirt down over me.

"I can dress myself you know!" I said shyly, but forcefully as she tugged a dark blue button up around me. She began on the buttons before ordering me to finish them. It was as if she hadn't heard me!

Rosalie got down on her knees and pulled at her dark washed skinny jeans. They were much too long for me, but she didn't seem to care. She moved the bottom up and cuffed them. They suddenly fit perfectly. She stood with a satisfied sort of look on her face.

Suddenly the door burst open and I gasped, my hands fumbled on the buttons of my shirt and the first two undid themselves. Rosalie sighed and didn't even bother looking at the door before slapping my hands away and finished the buttons for me. There was a small upside triangle of white undershirt left to be seen. I almost blushed at the cleavage showing.

"Alice, go get my pearls, they're in the-"

"Got it!" she said her hand already reaching out to Rosalie's vanity. She pulled out a beautiful set of dark pearls. The necklace and earrings were absolutely breath taking. She couldn't mean…?

"Alice, when did you get back?" I asked, a little frazzled at her sudden entrance, and Rosalie's lack of interest in the whole thing.

"A few minutes ago," she chirped before moving behind me. Her small cool hands moved my hair out of the way before she handed the necklace to Rosalie who put it on me.

"Please, Rosalie you don't have to do this!" I tried, but it was too late she was already putting the earrings in. I felt Alice tugging at my hair, gently, but confidently. She pulled in up and into a high pony tail before moving and making my long, slightly curly hair around and into a slight mess.

"Already done," she spoke, in an almost indifferent sort of voice. There was no doubt in my mind that she and Edward were perfect for one another.

"Oh! Let me pick out the shoes!" Alice said in a bell-like voice. Rose waved a hand in a flippant sort of way and Alice bounced off to Rosalie's closset. "Ya'll are just the same size!" she said in an excited voice.

I looked up at Rosalie, not caring what I looked like, or that I had been dolled up. I usually hated this kind of thing, and I wasn't totally comfortable with it now, but there was just something about this situation. Something different. It was as if she were giving consent, as if she were telling me that it was ok that I liked Emmett.

Maybe that's what she'd been saying earlier, and I just hadn't realized. I was slow, but this message was clear. I couldn't help but smile at her, and for a moment I thought she might smile back. That was clearly my imagination as she rolled her eyes once again. My smile didn't even falter.

"These are perfect. They're black, but they'll do," my eyes went wide. Those were high heels! These women were absolutely insane!

"I can't wear those, Alice! I'll break my neck! Have you met me?!" I said in a slightly panicked voice. I took a step back from the evil black wedges. Their four inch height making me feel slightly faint. "Are you insane?" I asked before taking another step back, "My converse are black, I'll just wear those!" I practically squeaked, forgetting all about Rosalie's hospitality, the look of sheer pleasure on her face making my stomach turn.

"Come on, Bella! You'll look gorgeous! These will make your legs look so long that Emmett won't even know what to do with himself!" My eyes went impossibly wide, and I shook my head.

"You aren't wearing these ratty little things. I'm tempted to throw them out!" Rosalie said pointing down at my shoes, they were black and dirty, but they were comfortable and they were my favorite shoes. She wouldn't dare!

"Just put these on, and I won't let her touch them," Alice said trying to comfort me. I knew that Rosalie wasn't joking, she would burn them if she got the chance, but Alice wouldn't let her. I sighed and gave in with a nod of my head. Might as well.

"Yay!" she said before coming at me like some kind of hyperactive ballerina.

**EBEB**

**A/N: **I hope to goodness that I got Rosalie alright. I wanted her to at least give Bella some kind of approval. Rose loves Emmett, and I think it would mean a lot to her that he was getting into any kind of relationship, and she'd need to approve. So this was her small way. She doesn't like Bella, lets get that clear, but she does want Emmett to be happy and she has realized that Bella is his happiness. So that's why she's doing all this. Not out of her love for Bella. haha As if she'd ever really like Bella much.

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy Crow_

**Chapter Five  
**

I sat at the table with a sense that this was big. This dinner was a_ big _deal. It was clear, in a sort of wordless and dizzying way. Sitting here with Emmett's brothers and sisters, and with his parents. I felt like a heavy, but comfortable weight was sitting on my shoulders. They all seemed to be sizing me up, as I sat eating my dinner.

They had eaten some, but I didn't take much time to watch them all eat. I was far too nervous. I was talking to his parents, his mother, and his father. They were talking to me. Why it was such a big deal, I don't exactly know, it just felt so…important.

I knew that Emmett was looking at me, I could feel his eyes on me. I couldn't help the small blush that lit my cheeks, I bit my lip feeling only slightly awkward. Did he think that I looked good? Or that I looked a mess? I didn't feel ugly, but that certainly wasn't an indicator of anything. I couldn't bring myself to look at him though. I couldn't stand it if it showed on his face that he didn't like what I was wearing.

I was being paranoid, and a little stupid, but I couldn't help it. I wished that I wasn't such a coward, and then maybe I could actually look over at him to see what he thought. I sighed lightly and tried to think of something else. The table, it's setting was gorgeous. The room was decorated in light blues, and off whites, and the table was set extravagantly but elegantly. Esme had outdone herself, and on my account. I couldn't help but smile some.

Light music played in the background it was absolutely beautiful, and since there was a small silence now I figured I'd be the first to break it. "What song is this?" I asked looking over to Esme, the easiest by far to talk to.

She smiled the most dazzlingly beautiful smile that I think I've ever seen and she spoke, "It's one of Edward's pieces. My favorite actually," her dark eyes turned to Edward's bright gold ones and she smiled, her pride clear.

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders, but he seemed absorbed with something as he stared at his mother. Something seemed to pass between them, and I felt vaguely like I was an intruder missing out on something extremely important. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about this family, something so different that there wasn't a name for it. I liked it though, they were comfortable. To at least some degree they were, and I liked them all. Regardless of how some seemed to think of me.

"I compose, and play piano. It's nothing, really," Edward said finally looking at me. His eyes held mine for a moment, and I felt like he was trying to read all my deepest and darkest thoughts, it was weird, but I didn't mind it much.

I smiled, "You're very talented," I commented politely and genuinely before turning back to my dinner. I missed the smile that Alice sent Edward's way, and the look that Emmett turned on me.

"Don't complement him like that. It goes to his already big head," Emmett said grinning. I lifted my head and smiled at him, it looked almost like Edward wanted to stick his tongue out at his brother. Though he most definitely did not, sticking his tongue out just wasn't the type of thing that Edward would ever do.

"As if," Rosalie commented, "Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" she asked with a raised blond brow.

Emmett scoffed and I noticed even Jasper fighting off a smile. That sight was what made me crack some, I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett looked down at me and frowned, "Are you really agreeing with them over me? Do you think that I have a big head?" I bit my lip and stared helplessly at him before laughing again. I just couldn't help it, the tension and nervousness I'd felt before was suddenly melting away.

"Ha. Even she agrees," Edward chimed in finally. I heard from across the table both Esme and Alice giggling, it only made my laughter begin anew.

"Don't make me go over there, you little-" a small green pea hit Emmett between his eyes and his words suddenly came to a screeching halt. He turned his head to the side and glared at Jasper. The blond gave him an innocent sort of look and suddenly he pointed to Alice.

"Jasper!" she said with an overly dramatic sort of gasp, "I would never! Don't lie to my _dear _brother!" I couldn't help the snort that left me, it was extremely un-lady like, but I noticed that even Rosalie seemed to be smiling now.

"I swear it wasn't me," she said again, though I could tell that she was lying. Emmett reached his hand out to his plate and quickly picked up a piece of broccoli before tossing it at Alice's face. Jasper moved his hand quickly and blocked it, before throwing it back at Emmett with a laugh.

Emmett growled when it smacked him in the mouth. I fell into Emmett's side I was laughing so hard. For a moment I wasn't sure if he was going to retaliate, but the laughs coming from everyone at the table, including Emmett told me that he wasn't. I tried to make myself calm enough to look up at him but I just couldn't help myself. This was just too funny.

"Now children, no need to act like-" I heard Carlisle begin, he wasn't able to finish though because out of the corner of my eye I saw that another piece of broccoli was thrown. Esme now had her hand covering her mouth, stifling her laughter. Carlisle looked slightly stunned before a wide smile broke out on his face.

He seemed at a loss for words, and I was afraid that a food fight was going to break out. And not wanting to ruin Esme/Rosalie's clothes I tried to think of something that would keep them from tossing more food at once another.

"Oh, Lord, if this turns into some sort of clichéd food fight, I'm leaving," Rosalie spoke, though the small amused smirk on her face told everyone that she was only joking. I was glad she'd thought of something to keep us all from losing it and tossing food at one another.

"Oh, Rosie, don't be so _boring_," Emmett said with a pleased sort of grin on his face. His hand reached down and took my own, I almost blushed in response, but I think I kept my cool. For the most part. I wasn't sure why he'd suddenly done it, but I liked it. His cool hand on my much warmer one was so incredibly soothing, that I almost instantly melted into my seat.

"Oh, Emmett, don't be so predictable," she said this with another roll of her eyes before leaning back in her chair, and letting Edward's arm fall onto her shoulders.

"Stop being idiots, you two," Jasper said in his slight southern accent. I was slightly surprised that he was even speaking. I just wasn't used to it, I guessed. But I liked it, his voice was almost comforting in a way. Alice laughed her sweet, bell-like laugh and leaned into Jasper's side, their chairs were pushed so close together it could be one.

"No name calling at dinner," Esme scolded, though there was no real force behind it. I could see now that Carlisle's hand was wrapped around Esme's on the table corner. I thought with some excitement that it was much like Emmett's was on mine, and I blushed lightly then. I didn't know what this meant, but I really liked it. Really, really liked it.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore anyways," Emmett finally announced, his hand left mine before his arms reached up so that he could stretch. I couldn't help but be more than a little disappointed.

"Oh, I'm shocked," Edward said in a dry tone, as he pulled Rosalie closer to him, even if it was only slightly. It was like he couldn't stand to be away from her, I looked up longingly at Emmett, wishing that was us. I felt stupid, but I didn't care all that much.

Emmett finally gave in and stuck his tongue out at Edward, rousing a few more laughs from the table, "Oh, ha-ha. Why don't you go read something," he said the 'insult' with no real anger, or aggravation, it was actually cute.

"Why don't you go and-" Edward began but Emmett cut him off before he could get anything in.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked, effectively silencing the table. Being put on the spot so suddenly I felt my cheeks burn. I could just feel all seven pairs eyes on me, but it didn't stop me from being happy. I was going to spend more time with Emmett, that was all that mattered.

"Sure," I answered, a small smile on my face.

"Good," he replied before offering his hand, I took it of course, and he lightly tugged mine making me stand from my chair. With a small wave, and a good bye from Emmett we turned and walked out of the room.

**BEBE**

We hadn't been walking around for too long when Emmett stopped us. We hadn't dropped each other's hands, not once in the entire thirty or so minutes. We hadn't talked about anything of real importance, but I didn't care. The moon was full above us and shining down on Emmett in a way that took my breath away.

He was so gorgeous, there weren't even words for it. Just staring at him made my heart clench, and my airways close up. He turned so that he could face me, and not expecting it at all his expression turned serious.

We stood like that for a little while, I wasn't sure how long really. He held my hand, and looked into my eyes, making me feel like I would faint at any moment. Because the smoldering look he had, well he had it just for _me_. Even if he didn't feel for me, I at least felt like he did at the moment. It made it almost impossible for me to think straight.

He was slowly driving me insane. And I absolutely loved it.

"Bella," he said before raising a hand and pushing a few stray strands of hair behind my ear. I bit my lip, the lip-gloss that had been there had slowly faded, I noticed with some relief. "You look beautiful tonight," at his words I felt a small quake in my knees. What had he just said? I couldn't believe my ears. My heart took a giant leap in my chest.

He took a small step towards me, and I swear we were hardly a breath away. If either of us moved we'd be touching at _least _somewhere. He looked down at me, and his perfect and pale face was the most breath taking thing that I'd ever seen. I didn't know what to do with myself.

"I don't know what Rosalie was thinking, but I'm glad she did it. I think I almost had a coronary when I saw you walking down those stairs," the thing about Emmett, and I'd known this from the moment I'd met him, was that he said whatever was on his mind. Most of the time, and now was one of those times. It was easy to tell when he was telling his thoughts, they were blunt even if they might sound overly dramatic, or what have you. His lips stretched into a smile, showing off his perfect dimples, he was steadily doing me in.

"Emmett?" I didn't know what to say, but I knew that whatever we did here tonight would make a big difference in how things went later. Tonight was important, everything about it was big. I'd known that from the moment I'd sat down in that vanity chair in Rosalie's room this afternoon.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say, Bells," he answered, again, honestly. It was almost as if he'd read my mind though. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I loved it. There was silence for a moment, as we both stood, wordless and holding hands under the star filled sky.

There weren't words really, at least not for what we were both clearly thinking. There was like an electric charge between our bodies, a tension that I was feeling more strongly than ever. My free hand moved, as if it had a mind and agenda of its own and it sat on Emmett's white shirted chest. The soft thick fabric was cold to the touch, but I didn't care, this was Emmett, that was apart of Emmett. He was always cold. In so many ways he was my exact opposite, but that only seemed to make sense in my mind. Because loving someone who was exactly like you, well that was boring, Emmett was a challenge. He was fun. He'd made and was still keeping my life interesting.

He was different, he wasn't like any other boy that I'd ever met. Everything about him was different. And it was thrilling. He was cold when I was burning up. He was never hungry when I was starving. He was always strong when I felt at my weakest. He was tall and masculine where I was short and petite. There was just something more to him, I couldn't figure it out, but I didn't really want to. Not yet at least.

He seemed to come to life at my touch, our silence was broken with the small step he took, causing a slight crunch of the grass and dirt under his feet. His hand lifted to rest on the side of my face. His cool, soft fingers gently touched my skin, it was almost as if he were afraid of breaking me.

"You drive me crazy, Bella Swan," he said in a near whisper, before leaning his head down to press his cool lips against my forehead. I knew that we both wanted more, I could _feel _it. But I'd take this, I knew it was early, too early for anything more, but I was happy still. I was glad that I was getting this much from him.

The sensation of his kiss was enough to truly make me weak, I had to lean against his hard, and muscled chest for support. His cool lips were just like the rest of him, perfect.

**EBEB**

**A/N: **This was a cute little chapter to write. I tried to include all the Cullens. I hope this wasn't totally out of character, or sucky. haha We're like at the half-way mark! Go us! haha And thank you everyone for all your great reviews! I love reading them so much, it just makes my day!

I hope everyone who could vote today did! And if you haven't, well then get up and go! (I GOT TO VOTE FOR THE FIRST TIME! YAY! :) )

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Holy Crow _

**Chapter Six**

After that dinner with his family, that night when he'd kissed me, we'd been inseparable. We hadn't kissed again, but I knew that it would happen soon enough. Our hands were locked more often than not, and the tension between us was building. I hadn't ever had a real boyfriend, but I could_feel _it. I knew what was between us, and what it was leading to.

It was positively thrilling. It had been four days since we'd last gotten the chance to kiss again, it had been the day after the dinner. But we weren't lucky enough for it to actually happen, Charlie had burst into the house early from work, and ready to celebrate the White Sox's World Series Championship win.

And since then we hadn't gotten another chance, though Charlie seemed to like Emmett. Even if he wasn't a White Sox fan, baseball seemed to be a big thing with them. When Emmett found out that Charlie also like the Yankee's, he didn't even bother to mention that he liked the Red Sox. There was so much "science" involved in this male bonding thing, that I didn't even bother to get involved in it.

Now I was over at Emmett's again, we'd done homework, watched TV, played a few games with Alice and Jasper, and now we were bored. Well Emmett was, I was content to sit in the passengers seat of his overly large Jeep all night long. The seat was extremely comfortable, and the light music playing was soothing enough to make me almost fall asleep.

"So what're we doing tonight, _mi _Bella?" Emmett said breaking the lulling silence between us, not that I cared much. I turned to the lounging boy, and I smiled, I couldn't help it, he was just too handsome. It was getting dark out, and he was lying in the back of his Jeep across the backseat with his legs hanging out the open window.

I grinned back at him from the front passenger seat, "What do you want to do?" I knew this was a dangerous question, he was Emmett after all. Of course it was a loaded question. Anything he'd want to do would be bad for my health, I was sure.

His face lit up suddenly, and I got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Though the dazzling smile on his face kept me from running away immediately.

"You wanna drive?" my eyes widened and I stole a quick glance at his now daunting steering wheel. I took a gulp of the night's cool air and looked back at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Come on, Bells. I think it'd be fun!" I shook my head, vigorously in fact and gripped my seat.

"No thanks," he sat up and leaned across my seat. His arms wrapped around me, in a half-hug.

"Come on, _please_?" his begging wouldn't be half as potent if it weren't for his cool, sweet breath tickling the side of my warm face.

"If we die, it's your fault," I said, giving in. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of my head and then put a hand on my back to shove me closer to the drivers seat.

"Trust me, we'll be fine," that was the last thing I heard before he reached across me and cranked the Jeep, making it roar to life.

**BEBE**

"Oh. My. _GOD_!" I screamed, we were going too fast! But I couldn't seem to slow down, and Emmett's barking laughter to my left as he ignored me didn't help. I couldn't really figure out how to work this thing, even though he'd told me what to do a thousand times.

A tree was coming at us, and coming really fast, I screamed again and jerked the wheel.

"I absolutely _hate _you, Emmett Cullen!" I shouted over the thunderous rumble of the Jeep's engine, the loud rock music Emmett loved, and the peircing, earsplitting _whoosh-_ingnoises of the wind.

There was a straight trail in front of us now, I thought for a moment that I couldn't screw this up. Only I didn't notice the small drop that the trail took. I screamed again, only this time I closed my eyes, frightened beyond belief.

I heard him shout, exhilarated, like this was some sort of rollercoaster at a theme park. And it only made me angrier. So I opened my eyes and slammed my foot on the gas pedal, wishing if only for a moment to scare the mess out of him.

It didn't work. He only seemed to love it. He stood further up in his seat and lifted his hands up through the empty top of his Jeep. I looked up at him and glared, as the wheel under my hands jerked as we went over bump after bump, practically flying.

Finally I turned to look back away from the grinning and hollering Cullen, to look back at the rough dirt trails in front of me. I made it a few more minutes without killing us. And I was thankful, but I was sorely missing my old beat down truck. At least the Thing wouldn't kill us!

I heard Emmett drop back down into his seat, I turned to glare at him once again and was struck by how beautiful he looked. His hair was wind-tousled and looked wild, but his face was glowing and Adonis-like under the moonlight.

His smile was wide, and perfect, his bright caramel colored eyes were twinkling and mischievous. I could hardly breath for the picture he made. And when he turned that smile onto me, I felt my heart stutter and stop completely.

His smile dropped suddenly though, and he looked utterly horrified. I didn't have time to think about it though, in front of us were a group of seven large deer.

I tried hitting the break, and I tried swerving away, but the sudden movement jerked the wheel so fast that the top heavy Jeep's weight was all on two wheels. We were flipping and hitting the trees before even seconds had passed.

Honestly the next thing I remember was the top of the Jeep being smashed against the ground and then getting stuck between the middle of a group of thick, tall and now broken tress. Through bleary eyes I could see that we were hanging upside down. I fought to move my head back down so that I could see what was in front of me. I could feeling steel wrapped around me, and when I looked down at where it was around my waist, I gasped at the sight.

Emmett's strong, thickly muscled arms were wrapped tightly around me. He was using his body like a shield, blocking the entire front of the Jeep off from me. The steel I felt, wasn't anything from the Jeep's now mangled body, but Emmett's own body pressed against me.

I didn't feel any pain, though it was getting harder and harder to breathe with Emmett wrapped so totally and tightly around my entire body. I fought against the steadily growing pain in my skull, it was an almost dizzying throb in my brain.

I fought through the feeling of vertigo, and slowly my mind began to catch up with everything that'd happened. I struggled against his hold and panic stricken, started trying to look over his entire body.

"Emmett!" I felt tears burn behind my eyes but I ignored it. God, his eyes were closed, he wasn't even breathing! He was dead.

"Emmett!" I screamed as I forced my limbs to lift so I could shake him, though I didn't manage to move him in the least. His eyes suddenly snapped open and I was once again shocked at him. My heart stopped, and with a painful ripping in my chest I pressed myself closer to him, however impossible it was.

"Emmett, I thought you were-" I choked, but I wasn't able to finish the sentence as I continued crying. His body was tense, and I imagined all sorts of injuries in my panic stricken state.

I fought against the steady haze that seemed to want to take me over. I lifted a hand to try and touch his face, but he suddenly seemed too far away. My head hit the back of the seat again, and my eyes closed tiredly. I knew I was looking "up" staring at the dirt under me as I hung limply in his arms. My hair hung around me in a tangled mess, but I didn't care, I was just so tired.

"Bella?" I felt his cold hand lift slowly from around me to cup the side of my face and pull me closer to him once again. I opened my eyes and noticed blood on the front of his shirt.

"You're bleeding!" I shouted through my sluggishness. He looked down suddenly and flinched, he shook his head and I squirmed inside the cage of his arms.

"You are," his voice was harsh, raspy, it sounded like he was in pain. I reached up to touch his face but he jerked back. My eyes went a little wide, but I forced the hurt out of them. He was hurt, that had to be it. Emmett was hurt that was why he'd pulled away. He was just in pain.

"Emmett! Bella!" my head snapped to the side, as I tried to see the fast approaching people. I thought I heard Alice screaming, but I couldn't be sure. It was too hard to focus on something so far away.

"We're here!" I shouted, though I wasn't sure that it was loud at all. I wanted so desperately to be saved. We were both hurt, and for whatever reason Emmett seemed angry.

I forced my eyes to focus and I could see now that they were closer. Edward reached forward with Jasper and they helped Emmett out of the flipped death trap, dragging him across the forest floor until he was able to stand again.

"She's hurt…_Bleeding_," I heard Emmett say as Carlisle Cullen got onto his hands and knees.

"It's alright now, Bella," he assured before he reached in and undoing the straps that held me in the seat of the Jeep. I would have dropped onto the ground through the empty top of the Jeep if his strong arms hadn't reached in so quickly. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around my upside down body before he gently tugged me out.

He lifted me effortlessly into his arms and I suddenly felt overwhelmingly dizzy, and lethargic. My mind was refusing to work any longer.

"I'm sorry," I heard myself say, before I slipped away. My head slumped against Carlisle's hard chest, and my body hung unresponsive in his arms. And then all I knew was darkness.

**EBEB**

It sort of felt like I was in a dream. A really foggy, and distant dream. I could hear voices, though I couldn't really hear what they were saying. I could feel hands touching me, and I could feel some pain. But it was dull, and far away.

That is until things slowly came back into focus. It could have been hours, or minutes, I wasn't sure. But I didn't care much. My eyes were heavy, and my mouth was dry. I couldn't force myself to wake up fully, but it seemed like my mind was mostly alert.

The voices around me became clearer, I heard Emmett.

"…I was so stupid…wasn't paying attention…before I could stop her…there was blood everywhere…can't believe what I almost did to her…all my fault…so sorry, Carlisle."

I wanted to protest against the things he was saying, well what all I could remember that is. There were other things, from other people, but I was trying so hard to concentrate on Emmett's voice that I didn't hear it all.

I groaned with effort, I wanted to speak, but why did it hurt?

"Bella?" I felt cool hands running over my face, I flinched but forced my eyes open. The bright lights around me made me hiss at the pain they created and I tried to lift a hand to cover my eyes.

"Bella?" this time it was a different voice, Dr. Cullen maybe. "Can you hear me?" I gave a nod of my head, or at least I think I did.

Solid, cool lips pressed against my hand and I felt a lazy smile spread, it hurt to do it. The smile was probably hardly even there, but it was there. I was alive.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I heard Emmett whisper to me, I looked up through bleary eyes and caught his concerned dark eyes.

"I told you," I rasped, and wow did it hurt to try and speak. I didn't ask for water, but I knew I needed it. I tried again, "It's your fault, if we die," I heard him laugh, but it didn't have much humor in it. It sounded a little forced, pained even.

I frowned and lifted a hand to run a few fingers down the side of his cold face. I realized, he didn't seem to be hurt, and I was thankful. I wouldn't question it now.

"You should rest," he said, leaning down to speak into my ear. I shook my head a little, though I wasn't sure if it actually moved.

"Emmett," I started to protest, but suddenly he pulled away. He spoke quickly, too quickly for me to follow and then turned back to me with a glass of water in hand.

I felt strong hands lift me up and then Emmett helped me take a few sips of water. It hurt a little, but I was thankful for the relief it brought my burning, dry throat.

They lowered me back onto the bed, and I suddenly realized, I wasn't in a hospital. I vaguely remembered this room as Emmett's father's office. Only I wasn't on his desk or anything like that, but what felt like a hospital bed. I was even hooked up to a monitor, and an IV.

I didn't know why I was here, but I was glad. I didn't like hospitals, and I certainly didn't need Charlie bursting in at any moment to worry over me. I thought for a moment that if he did ever find out that this had happened, he'd never want me to see Emmett again. Never would I ever tell him about this if I could help it.

I fought to focus my tired eyes, and I tried my best to look over Emmett to see if he was hurt. I felt so guilty, not only had I totaled his car, but I'd hurt him as well. I was such a disaster.

"I'm sorry," he looked a little shocked at my words, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I was the stupid one," he said in an almost husky, deep voice. He sounded like he was in so much pain. I felt so guilty, it made my heart ache.

"I'm sorry you're hurt," I said, as I laid my head back. I closed my heavy eyes for a moment, almost missing the quick furtive glance that Emmett sent Carlisle.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'm not hurt," I would have gasped, had it not been for the fact that I was already falling back asleep. I didn't seem to have the willpower to force myself awake again. I was gone before another thought ran through my mind.

**EBEB**

I sat staring at my hands nervously, I'd had to call Charlie, telling him that I was sleeping over at the Cullens. I'd refused to tell him about my injury, not until I figured out what was going on around here.

I was out of it, that was for sure, but I wasn't stupid. Or blind.

I'd been here for over two days now, resting. My mind was back to me, and I was thinking rationally again. I remembered clearly what Emmett had told me before I passed out a few days ago. _I'm fine, Bella. I'm not hurt…_

How was that possible? It just didn't make sense! It wasn't that I wanted him to be hurt, but there was no way that he couldn't be hurt! No way, no _possible _way.

And he hadn't come to see me again. His father said that he and Edward had gone to run errands, and that it just couldn't wait. They both sent their apologies, but they just had to leave immediately. I bit my lip, knowing that it wasn't true. Something terrible would have had to happen to make Emmett leave me like this.

There was something really wrong here, and I wanted to know what it was. And I wasn't leaving until I did know.

But Emmett was coming back tomorrow. He would be back in no time, or at least that's what Alice had told me. I hated this separation, I hated feeling like there was something wrong between us. I needed Emmett, and I wouldn't be able to rest again without him.

**BEBE**

And here I sat. Another two days had passed without Emmett, he hadn't come back when he said he would. And I got the feeling from something Rosalie had said to me, that it was my fault.

_He just can't stand to see you…like this. _I'd missed whatever else she'd said, because after her small pause, I knew what she'd meant to say. He just couldn't stand to see me. He didn't want to see _me_.

He hadn't wanted to come back because of _me_. I'd ruined his truck, taken up a great deal of his family's time and money. I had become a burden. I knew that I had. And he resented me for it. I was sure of that.

But I also knew that I couldn't leave. Not until I got the answers that I so desperately needed. I knew something just wasn't right here. Over the past five days, I'd become more and more aware of what had happened. I'd gone out to the garage and seen the Jeep. I'd seen the damage that I'd caused, and there was no way that Emmett couldn't have gotten hurt.

There was no way that he could have done what he did! Because in that quick three, or four second stretch of time between my swerving and crashing he couldn't have gotten in between me and the steering wheel. It was just absolutely impossible!

I was thankful, truly I was, but it was absolutely impossible. There was no rational explanation, in my mind, for how that had happened, for how a few things had happened. And now I wanted answers. Emmett was home again and I wanted to ask him.

Except he'd been avoiding being alone with me. It hurt of course, his ignoring me, but it didn't make me want answers any less. Actually it made me want them more. I had to know what had done this to us, why he was acting this way. I _had _to.

So I'd gotten his family together, if he wouldn't talk to me alone then we'd have to do it with his entire family together. I was sitting in a chair, beside Emmett and across from Dr. Cullen, ready to finally get my questions some matching answers.

"I don't mean to be nosy, or ungrateful. Trust me, I'm anything but that. But…" I sighed, and then looked up from my bandaged wrist, "I just don't understand. There's no way that this is possible."

Carlisle threaded his fingers together and then leant back in his chair, his bright topaz eyes looked away from me for the first time since I'd sat down in the chair across from his desk. He was looking at Emmett now, I didn't even have to check.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a polite, but tight and careful voice.

I quickly looked up at the other occupants of the room, the entire Cullen family, before turning to look at the occupied chair next to me. Emmett was refusing to look at me, he was staring intently out the window behind Carlisle.

I sighed, and knew I wouldn't receive any help here, "I mean, there's no way that Emmett wouldn't have gotten hurt! I've seen the Jeep, his seat belt was ripped to shreds! And then the steering wheel was-" I stuttered here, "Was _dented_! It was in the shape of his back!" I stopped for a moment to calm myself down. I bit my lip but I refused to look away from the hard eyes of Dr. Cullen.

"He couldn't have gotten to me so fast! There's just no way!" I said trying to make sense of it all. My head was pounding it hurt so bad. These invasive questions even hurt me to ask. But I had to. I just couldn't stand not knowing.

"And then all of you appeared out of nowhere to save us! How is that even remotely possible? We flip, and then seconds later the entire family is out in the middle of the forest ready to rescue us? And there wasn't even a car! You'd have to have run out to us in only second! That's not possible! It just doesn't make sense," I said finally before sitting back in my chair.

My head throbbed painfully and I reached a hand up to the bandaged cut. It'd been so deep, and wide, that I'd needed stitches, thankfully it was hidden in my hairline. I'd been sleeping for the past couple of nights, but at least I didn't have a concussion. I could be thankful for that at least.

"Please, just…explain it to me! That's all I want," I tried as I turned again to look at Emmett. He looked furious now, his hands were gripping the sides of his chair, the muscles in his jaw were tense and his eyes looked almost black. He looked terrible.

Carlisle looked up at Emmett again, but when he didn't look back Carlisle sighed. His eyes caught mine and I sat frozen, anticipating his possible answer, "I don't know how to explain this. I'm not sure how my son evaded injury, I can only be thankful. And as for our arrival, it wasn't only seconds.

"In your practically concussed state minutes would possibly have seemed like seconds. Emmett called us, and we drove to find you, You must not have seen the car," I shook my head immediately not accepting this answer. It had to be a lie. I knew I was out of it when we crashed, but I wasn't stupid. I knew what I'd seen, and I knew what happened.

"Fine," I said tensely, "If you're going to lie to me, at least have the courtesy to look guilty," I suddenly stood. Angry, upset and honestly hurt. My head spun, but I ignored it. My blood pumped furiously though my veins, it was hard to hear anything but that.

"Emmett," I said looking down at him finally, not caring if the other's in the room saw me. "Stop acting like this! Please! I know I made a mistake, but don't me mad at me!" I tried pleading, I felt my heart clench in pain. He didn't even look up at me. He didn't even flinch. It was like he was totally ignoring me now. It was like I didn't even exist.

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I ignored them. I was becoming more and more angry by the second. They were all lying to me, and I knew it. Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, all of them. It was like they didn't even care. I bit my lip, resolved, I couldn't stay here. It didn't care if I was hurt, or that I needed more time to heal. I couldn't be here.

"I'm leaving," I announced furiously. But no one moved to stop me. I pushed the chair back a little in my anger and then stormed from the room. I knew my way around enough to know how to leave. I rushed down the stairs ignoring the faint feeling in my limbs and then yanked the door open only to slam it closed behind me.

I practically ran to my truck, I pulled my keys from my pocket and then slammed the door behind me. I shoved the keys into the ignition and then shifted into drive, with more force than was necessary. My old truck groaned with the abuse it was taking.

My foot slammed onto the gas pedal and my loud, rattling truck sped down their driveway. I was pushing it, but I wanted to leave as quickly as I possibly could.

I didn't realize I was crying until I pulled into my own driveway, I dropped my head onto the steering wheel and felt the hot angry tears burn trails down my cheeks.

**EBEB**

**A/N: **This was really difficult to write. I didn't want it to happen, but there had to be some sort of drama, right? Don't hate me... Please! Thank you everyone for your great review! They make me so darn happy! hehe

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Holy Crow_

**Chapter Seven**

It's been a exactly three weeks and five days since I've spoken to any of the Cullens. For a week after the accident none of them came to school. And when they did they avoided me like the plague.

I tried not to be hurt, and I tried not to hate them. But it was hard. Extremely so. For the first time since I'd come to Forks, I really felt alone. And I hated it. I hated the power they all seemed to have over me.

I had spent my nights trying to sleep. Trying because it was so hard. I had more nightmares than I cared to think about. Ones of Emmett dying, ones of us both dying. Ones of him leaving me, ones of the Cullen's laughing as I sobbed, heart broken. Really, I didn't like to think about it.

At school I tried my best to avoid contact with any and all persons. I ate lunch by myself, I had other friends besides the Cullens that I could be with. But I certainly didn't care to sit with them. Not while they were in the same building as the Cullen children.

My last few weekends had been ones filled with solitude, if that made any sense at all. I snacked, for I didn't have much of an appetite anymore, and I slept. I read a lot, and spent my time doing just about nothing but homework. I didn't talk to anyone, there was no real point. I just didn't have the motivation, I guess.

Charlie was getting worried, but I didn't see why. My grades were at an all time high, and I was home and ready to make dinner for him every night. There was really nothing for him to complain about. Even if I didn't speak, I was still alive right, I was still useful. There was no point in him being upset over nothing.

I was a shell it felt like. I just felt so damn alone, and it was easiest to block all those emotions out. I didn't hurt as much, if I pretended I wasn't hurt at all. And the only way that was possible was if I made myself as nonexistent as possible. Because my existence had been all about Emmett Cullen for over three or so months. It was dumb that I had gotten so attached to him, and I was now reaction this way. But I couldn't help it. I'd loved him.

I bit my lip, why was I thinking of all of this now? Now when I was all alone, and even more prone to pain. It was stupid, I tried blocking it out, but it was so hard.

There was a knock on my door, I looked up, thankful for the reprieve from my pain inducing thoughts. Charlie was there, with a small tentative smile on his face. I tried to force one on mine, though I was sure that I looked utterly pathetic.

"I was thinking," Charlie said interrupting my thoughts, "that we could go to La Push for the afternoon. You haven't seen Billy, or Jacob in years," I searched through my memory for any images of either of the two men. But they were all vague, and distant.

I forced a smile and gave a nod of my head. Anything to forget Emmett. Though it wasn't very likely.

"That sounds like fun."

It wasn't long before my lonely Saturday morning turned into something completely different. Something brighter than I thought possible.

I sat on the inside of some old, but classic car, definitely a fixer-upper, and looked out as I watched my new young fifteen year old friend. Jacob Black.

"The cold ones? Like…" I left the words hanging, not sure if I trusted myself to answer.

"Vampires," Jacob grinned a grin that seemed irresistibly infectious. I grinned back at him and tossed a little piece of fuzz at him. He laughed suddenly and tossed the smallest bits of dirt at me, though it completely missed.

"Come on, Bella. It's not like any of it's real. Werewolves, and Vampires? It's all just legends," I gave a nod of my head before standing suddenly, I felt better than I had in weeks. But I wouldn't try and remember why.

"Let's go to the beach?" I said as I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, I'd flirted with Jacob enough for now, and I'd learned the information that I'd needed. I'd made a big enough fool out of myself, so now it was time to actually have fun.

"That sounds perfect," his smile was so bright, and so perfect, it was almost painful to look at. I felt the sudden urge to take his hand into my own, but I resisted and instead I bumped my side against his own before running out into the slight drizzle.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" he shouted as he sprinted past me, I laughed loudly and then ran as quickly as I could manage after him. I couldn't remember feeling this happy in nearly an entire month.

**EBEB**

After I'd left Jacob that night I'd gone straight to my computer. I'd google-d vampires. I felt a little stupid at the end, none of the legends I'd found made any sense, but it didn't matter. Jacob had claimed that the Cullen family were banned from La Push because they were thought to be vampires. And in my mind it almost made sense, though the old legends didn't all fit of course.

I sighed, trying to forget my thoughts. I had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Like Mike Newton. He'd been following me around like crazy lately, trying to cheer me up. Or what I thought, to get closer to me. After Emmett had "dumped" me it seemed like there was a sign on my back that said "Come and get me!"

I'd been asked out twice, and to my absolute and total horror Mike had started to_flirt _with me. He'd hated Emmett, and now I understood why. He'd always wanted a chance with me. I hated to think that there were rumors about me and Emmett having dated, and then broken up, but I hated even more that now there were rumors that I'd become a total slut.

"Thanks for walking me to my truck," I said looking over at Mike Newton, he smiled and I gave a hesitant one back, ready to leave. Mike was my friend, and that was all there was to it. For me at least.

But what could I do? Nothing, there was no way to put the rumor-mill to an end, and I had no desire to actually try. Now, Mike was walking me back to my truck, it was after gym and the end of the day. It was blaringly obvious that this loyal friend of mine, thought more of me than I did of him. I bit my lip, feeling guilty but I tried to ignore it.

"No problemo, Bella," I stiffened as he slung an arm over my shoulder, but not just because of his arm. Emmett had always said things like "problemo," adding an unneeded "o" to many words. Making the connection hurt. I bit my lip but let it go on, I knew I shouldn't, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. My truck was only a few steps away, if I could make it there I would be fine.

"Hey, so I was thinking maybe this weekend…" he trailed off suddenly and his eyes got extremely large. I looked from his face to where he was looking, my mouth almost fell open in shock.

"Is that Cullen's new…?" I just gave a nod of my head and tried to move out from under his arm, he didn't even notice.

Emmett's new Hummer was parker only one empty space away from my beat down old truck. It was black, with the darkest tinted windows that I'd ever seen. It looked like a tank. Something fit for the Army.

"Good God," I said under my breath, I wasn't jealous or anything, I hated attention. But I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that Emmett had bought a Hummer to substitute for the demolished Jeep of his that I'd totaled.

I felt my face heat in anger and embarrassment at the memories from that night. I looked down to my no longer bandaged wrist, I was lucky it hadn't broken. I slung my backpack into the back of my truck and wrapped my jacket more fully around my gym clothes clad body.

It was getting cold and I was only in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, and my old worn jacket. I was freezing.

But what really froze me in my tracks was the memory of the night that I'd gotten back from home after speaking to Jacob. It just refused to leave my mind today, for whatever reason. I wished it would. What I'd seen that night had left chills down my spine, but not because I was afraid.. Most things were stupid, and I knew couldn't be true. But there had been a few things that seemed…

I shook my head and clenched my small fists. This was stupid. I was being _stupid_.

Vampires. _Pfft_.

"Bye, Mike," I said a little too gruffly, over my shoulder but he didn't seem to notice. I lifted myself into my old truck, sliding on the worn leather into my normal place easily.

I didn't even hear him reply, I don't think he did, but it didn't bother me. Now all I wanted to do was leave this stupid parking lot.

I'd pulled out of my space, and I was on my way down the slow moving traffic before I heard a banging on my window. I had to repress the urge to scream as my foot hit the breaks.

"What Mike?" I asked trying to be as polite as I could. He said something, but I couldn't hear him over the loud roar of my old truck, and the window was still up of course.

I sighed and then went through the tiring motions of pulling my window down. My eyes couldn't help but move to the Hummer only a few feet away from me.

"Yes?" I asked again as I tried not to look at the fast approaching Cullens. I heard the monster of a vehicle unlock with a few clicks and then the back open up. I sighed, and wished Mike would hurry before Emmett came.

"I didn't get to finish asking you earlier…" he trailed off and then did just what I wished he wouldn't do. He looked over at Emmett. Like a jealous two year old, and of course catching Emmett's attention.

I hit my hand lightly on the steering wheel and wished that I could leave with the rest of the students.

"Mike!" I said in a light though pressuring tone, it caught his attention and he looked back at me again smiling sheepishly.

"I was wondering, you know, if this weekend you'd like to go out on a date with me? Maybe go see a movie or something?" I was so shocked that for a moment my foot came off the breaks and the truck jerked forward before I could push back on it.

I heard Emmett's deep laughter, and I blushed.

"Mike, I don't know…" I said trying to fight off the urge to look at Emmett, he was coming around the side of his truck with his and what looked like Alice's bright purple backpack. He was going to be standing no less than five feet away from me, and Mike Newton as he asked me out on a date!

"Come on, Bella. Dad said I can take his car," he said this as if it would persuade me.

"Your Dad's car?" Emmett whistled after his taunting words before he tossed the bags into the back of the Hummer, Jasper and Edward following closely behind him to do just the same.

"Must be a beaut," Edward added with a laugh before turning to walk to the other side of the car. I blushed an angry red before turning to glare at the grinning Emmett.

"You know what Mike," I said before he had time to defend himself against the Cullen's, "I'd love to go out with you this weekend," I felt a smug satisfaction fill my every vein as Emmett's face fell. He looked absolutely pissed.

Mike seemed to forget about the other boy's taunts, his face lit up and he smiled happily up at me. I felt some guilt at leading him on like this, but I felt so good making Emmett feel so bad.

Mike leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek before saying something I couldn't seem to comprehend. He turned a smug look on Emmett and then walked over to his own van, or strutted really.

I felt my embarrassment pique as I looked at the angry Emmett, but the line in front of my was clear, I could leave now. I pressed my foot to the gas pedal, forgetting about my still open window, and peeled out of the parking lot.

What _had _I done?

**EBEB**

As I sat in my room reading over my old copy of _Wuthering Heights_, I picked at a hole in my old sweats. They were cut off into a pair of shorts, and rolled up a few times so that they'd actually fit, but they were so comfortable. I'd probably never throw them away.

I obviously wasn't paying attention to the book, so I dropped the old battered copy of the book face down onto my bed and then pulled myself out from under the covers. It wasn't too late, but Charlie was already asleep. It was eight, but he'd said he'd had a long day, he hadn't even eaten.

But I tried not to worry too much, he was an adult after all.

Since he hadn't eaten, and I was still sick over agreeing to go on a date with Mike I didn't make dinner at all. Now I was regretting it.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and hunted for something to eat. I couldn't find anything that didn't require cooking so I moved to the pantry to look around for snacks. I pulled out one of those flimsy 100 Calorie packs that Charlie had bought for the sake of his (now nonexistent) diet.

I grabbed a hot soda can and then headed for the sofa, I wasn't really in the mood for TV but I needed something to help me forget what I'd agreed to earlier in the day. I flipped onto some comedy stand-up thing before I sat my snack down and opened my drink.

Now I don't cuss much, almost never, but when I do it's for good reason. This time it was for a very good reason. My soda spewed and stained my white PJ top. The thin straps, and front of my top were stained a weird brown color.

"_Dammit_!" I almost jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang.

Bella's luck, that's all this was.

I looked up, a little frantic, I rushed to the door but I didn't see any coats that I could cover up with. There was knocking on the door again and I hissed aggravated. I didn't want Charlie to wake up.

So with a resigned sigh I reached for the door, I slung it open and I know this is cheesy but it's what happened. My mouth fell open and formed a perfect 'o' shape, in my surprise.

"Rosalie…?" her eyes scanned my scantily clad PJ covered body before she reached her hand out and pulled me out of my house before closing the door behind me in one fluid motion.

"What in the _hell _do you think you're doing?" she hissed at me, her perfectly golden curls bounced in her anger. I took a step back and tried to reach for my door handle, why did she suddenly seem so frightening?

"What?" I practically stuttered. She looked almost as if she rolled her eyes at me, but I wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or not.

"You are an idiot," I made an offended noise in the back of my throat, momentarily forgetting my fear of the blond.

"Excuse me," I said taking a step toward her.

"Yes, excuse you. You agreed to that date with Newton just to hurt Emmett. We were all there, and we could all see it. With the exception of that moron, Newton," I opened my mouth to disagree with her, but I knew that I couldn't.

I had done it just to get to Emmett, and now my decision seemed to be doing that nasty thing it always did when it involved me. Coming back and biting me in the ass.

I don't know what made me say it, or what made me do what I did after that, but I couldn't have stopped it even if I'd wanted to.

"Why do you care if I hurt Emmett? He's done ten times worse to me. I wouldn't have told your secret, you know. I _love _him. But he doesn't seem to care about me. I'm a stupid, _stupid _woman for ever getting involved with you people," I said with narrowed, and furious eyes.

My fists clenched, I only wished I could hit her. But if what I thought was true, it wouldn't have done much to her. Not much at all.

I took a step off my small porch and then pushed past the cold, still form of Rosalie. I didn't have my keys, so I couldn't drive away, but I knew I needed to get away.

I was so angry, so unbelievably hurt. I couldn't even begin to explain it. My eyes clouded up and my head throbbed. Every inch of skin I had must've been over a hundred degrees, I was so hot with embarrassment and fury.

"Wait," I heard her call, she sounded confused, but I ignored her.

I pushed through the woods, barefoot and freezing already. The grass under my feet was wet, and cold, and the sticks and rocks that I stepped over hurt my bare feet. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get away.

She wouldn't follow me in here, she was Rosalie Hale. She'd probably never even stepped foot into a forest for Heaven's sake.

I realized now, as I walked further and further into the dark night that I'd confessed to someone finally. I'd told Rosalie that I loved Emmett. I hadn't even admitted that to myself, but it seemed so easy then, like it was the right thing to say.

I couldn't even be happy. And that made me even angrier.

They were vampires. They had to be. The way Emmett hadn't had a scratch on him after the crash, the way his family had appeared within seconds after we flipped, the reaction Rosalie'd had when I'd said 'secret,' the legends that Jacob had told me, and the research that I'd done on my own seemed to be enough to convince me.

And so they'd all lied to me.

_Emmett _had lied to me.

I gulped down around the rock that had lodged itself in my throat. I felt hot and burning tears spill down over my cheeks and I heard a dry sob rip through me.

How had everything gone so _wrong_?

**EBEB**

**A/N: **I had to have Rosalie in here again, I just think she'd be the one to speak up for Emmett. She has a strong, forceful personality and she's pig headed enough to want answers. She wouldn't have any problem going up to Bella and being like WTF, ever. Or so I think. Plus, I just love her. I hope everyone liked it!

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Holy Crow _

**Chapter Eight**

I felt sick. I felt dizzy,_ faint _even.

I hadn't thought of this last night, but as I walked into the cafeteria for lunch I realized: Rosalie had most likely told Emmett how I felt about him. She'd probably told him everything that had happened last night.

My cheeks flamed, and the blood pumping so furiously through my veins was beating like a loud drum, preventing me from hearing much else. I couldn't be in here, I couldn't see Emmett. The look of disgust on his face, the anger that I was sure would be there. I just couldn't take it.

I turned to go back out but there were too many people blocking the way, I tried pushing through the crowd but I bumped into Jessica. I almost cursed at my sorry excuse for luck.

"You okay, Bella?" I wanted to say no, I wanted to turn around and run, but she'd already taken my elbow and turned me around to go to our table.

"Oh, hi Mike," she said as she sat us down at the table. I wished she would have picked a better spot, one where I wouldn't have full view of the Cullen table.

"Uh…Hey Jess," he sent me a questioning look and then shrugged his shoulders oblivious before turning to Eric to talk about some comic book something or another.

"You want lunch?" Jessica asked in a high voice, as she flipped her hair, she turned to me with a big smile but I could tell that she wasn't even really looking at me. She was trying to get Mike's attention.

But I jumped at the chance to possibly get out of the cafeteria. Maybe while she was stacking a tray high I could slip out…

"Bella," I heard a fork clank somewhere at the table, and Jessica gasped a little under her breath. I knew who was at our table, but I didn't want to look up.

"Edward," I said looking up through my bangs.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you?" I told myself I was being stupid, but it was so hard to bring myself to do this. To be anything near adult, I should at least talk to him, maybe he had something important to say.

But I was too embarrassed, too ashamed, and very hurt.

I bit my lip, and brushed my hair back, "I don't know if right now is a good time…I was just going to get lunch," my hand gripped the table nervously as he looked at me, frustrated for a moment.

"It won't take long, I promise," he seemed to be genuinely concerned. Well _almost_. But how could I say no? He was, after all, Edward Cullen.

"Sure," I said, but suddenly Jessica took my hand. I looked down at her confused, but she was looking up at Edward, a hard look in her eyes

"You know, you could wait, Edward," she said. And suddenly I realized something that almost knocked me over in shock: she was defending me, and for whatever inane reason, I felt, well I don't know what exactly, but it was almost like affection.

"It's alright, Jess. Thanks," I said smiling down at her as I stood. I couldn't imagine what it took for her to actually stand up and say that to Edward Cullen. One of the most handsome boys at Forks High in the eyes of almost everyone attending, and someone who she'd admired from afar for years now.

I didn't look over at his table as he lead me out of the building, I was much too afraid. It was cold out, and raining a little but we were under a wooden structure meant for cover while walking down the sidewalk.

The wooden structure above us was old, splintering and the white paint on it was chipping and covered in cobwebs and dirt, but it had character. However odd that sounded.

I leaned against one of the sturdy wooden pieces holding up the cover above us. My slightly shaking fingers tugged on the end of my jacket, as I tried not to look up at Edward. I could feel his eyes looking right through me.

There was a frustrated sigh from above me, and I looked up finally, forcing myself to be brave. How much worse could things get?

"What'd you want to talk about, Edward?" I asked, though I wanted to be brave, I think my voice shook a little.

"Rosalie told me what happened last night," I tried not to groan, or look embarrassed, but I knew that I didn't succeed.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I felt my eyebrows scrunch a little in confusion.

"Which thing. I sort of said a lot," I mumbled, I heard the softest snort leave him. I had almost missed it.

"You did," he lifted a hand and ran it through his bronze hair, the image of Emmett doing the same thing to his own short locks made my heart leap.

I worried for a moment though, about whether he would be the one to bring up the secret or not. I wanted desperately to know if I was right, but for whatever reason it didn't feel right learning it from him. I wanted to know this from Emmett. But it didn't look like it was going to happen.

I bit back whatever disappointment I felt, maybe once I knew for sure, Emmett would talk to me again. The hope was enough for me not to run from Edward now.

"When you said that you loved Emmett, was it the truth?" I felt an involuntary gasp leave me, I hadn't expected him to ask me that. Or maybe I had, but I'd hoped he wouldn't.

I wasn't embarrassed, it was the truth, I did love Emmett. But talking about it with someone who wasn't Emmett made me want to bury my head under the dirt like the coward that I was. Because I had no idea at all if he felt like I did, and I wouldn't, judging by the way things were looking.

"I don't mean to pry," Edward said quickly, I guessed to try and make me feel better, I wasn't sure if he actually did though. He shoved his hands into his pockets and spoke again, "I just need to know. Rose hasn't told Emmett yet, but he deserves to know."

My face flamed, but this time in anger. How could he? What made him think that after everything Emmett had put me though that he deserved anything from me? I did love Emmett, but after everything he'd done, well he didn't deserve a damn thing from me of all people.

"How dare you," I said through clenched teeth, I wished suddenly that I had the courage to slap him. Maybe knock some sense into him, but I knew I never would.

His brow rose in slight surprise, but he otherwise didn't say a word.

"After everything he's done. The _lies_," my voice stuttered here, "After treating me like I don't even exist! The only thing he deserves is a--" I bit my lip and blinked furiously trying to force the overwhelming urge to cry away, "I don't have to tell him anything. Not until he tells me the truth."

"It's more complicated then that," Edward said after some silence, I realized he was being a gentleman, trying to let me calm down enough so that I wouldn't cry. I stubbornly stuck to my guns though, I was angry with him, and his being a gentlemen wouldn't take my anger away.

"Well why don't I un-complicate it, then, huh?" I looked up at him and I imagined that his calm face became suddenly distressed, I imagined that whatever I was about to say would make his stoic mask crumble. I felt irrationally angry, I just couldn't take it anymore. After all that the Cullen's had put me through, and through all the anger I felt. I just couldn't hold back anymore.

"I guess going out every night and sucking blood can drain someone of their compassion. But then again he's not really human anymore is he? So I don't suppose he feels bad for breaking my heart," I didn't wait for Edward's reaction. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to be here anymore.

I refused to think about what I'd said, if I had really made an idiot out of myself, then I'd have to go back to my mother. I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore. But if I'd been right, then they'd have no choice but to speak to me again.

Whether it was to kill me, or to I don't know what, but either way they'd have to confront me. To speak to me again, to tell me the truth.

I ran to the office, signed out claiming to be sick before I bolted out of the school.

I didn't look back, not once.

**EBEB**

Right, so I'm only human. Humans make mistakes. Emmett wasn't human, but he made them too, so we weren't too different in my mind.

But that wasn't the point in my line of thoughts, I was more specifically speaking about the mistake of agreeing to that date with Mike. I felt terrible leading him on, I didn't want to do it. So I called his house, thankfully getting him after only the second ring.

I'd steeled myself for a tantrum, or even begging. But Mike wasn't really that kind of guy. After I explained to him that I didn't like him in _that _way, well you know which way, he was sort of quiet for a moment before he said:

"It's Cullen isn't it?" I bit my lip and nodded my head before just leaving it. I didn't want to answer, and I didn't want him to know it either.

"I'm sorry Mike, I'll understand if you want to cancel," he jumped to reply, that no he didn't want to cancel our date, of course not. So as friends, we went out to the movies, at first it was awkward but we both eventually got comfortable with the whole thing.

I had fun after a while, we went and saw some Zombie movie, kind of scary but he eventually had me laughing at parts. I was thankful for a break from my thoughts about Emmett. I think he could tell.

He really was a good friend.

I leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled at last night's memories. But a frown soon shattered it as I remembered the outburst with Edward. I hadn't gone back to school for the next day, but when I came back I found that the Cullen's weren't there either so it didn't matter.

Okay, so I've done stupid things in my life. What person hasn't, honestly? But I usually think of myself as a mature person, so I don't know how I found myself in a situation like this one.

I'd accused a family of extremely beautiful, and very honestly, extremely talented people of being vampires? I must be insane.

I've really stepped in it this time.

**EBEB**

"I guess I don't know much about dating," Jacob said lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. I gave a nod of my head, agreeing with him. "But I mean I guess I can give you advice if you need it?" he offered with another one of his brilliant smiles. Those smiles were gorgeous, they were just so infectious.

"Thanks, Jake. But I'm fine, really," I tried to make him see that I was fine, but he wasn't buying it I could tell. I sighed, "Just don't worry about me, Jacob. I'm going to be fine."

"I don't believe that, Bells. I see what this is doing to you. What he's doing to you. When was the last time that you've actually talked to him?" Jacob prodded. I knew that he hated Emmett, and that he didn't want to see me with him, but I also knew that Jake wanted me to be happy. And I most definitely wasn't happy right now. Not without Emmett.

I gave a small shrug of my shoulders, "I don't know. A few weeks," I spoke in a low voice as I looked out the slightly dirty window of his old rabbit. We were parked in his garage, and all I could see was the rusted wall of his old tin garage.

"Bella," he said in a voice almost flat of all emotion. I turned to look back at him, and I knew then that he knew just how badly I'd been feeling. My stomach felt like a big hole was resting in it. My stomach felt like it was being torn in two, I felt more pain then than I had in months.

"Over a month," I answered finally. My voice broke, and I felt pathetic. Because how could this be getting to me so badly? I had known Emmett for only a few months, how had I fallen so helplessly in love with him? It just didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

The words were simple, and I'd heard them from Jessica before. Even Mike, and Angela, they had both said that they were sorry. Charlie had looked it on more than one occasion, even Alice. But hearing it, really hearing it from Jacob, the only real friend that I felt I now had, made something in me split.

My hands moved around my abdomen, trying to hold my body together. I felt the tears that I'd been trying to fight back for so long, press against my eyelids. They wanted to bad to leave me, but I couldn't let them go. Because if I did, if I let myself cry, than this was real.

I was in love with a vampire. I was in love with a boy who could never love me back. I was in love with someone who wanted nothing to do with me now.

I felt his warm hand sit on my shoulder, and that seemed to be my undoing. I moved over the middle seat between ours in the back of the rabbit and leaned against him. His arm moved around my shoulders and he pulled me close to him. My head dropped on Jacob's warm shoulder and I wished then more than ever that his shoulder was cold.

The cold and hard skin that belonged to my Emmett. I wanted so badly for it to be Emmett comforting me, I wanted his arms around me holding me close. I didn't care what he was, vampire, human or alien. It didn't matter to me. Because I loved him.

I loved Emmett Cullen.

The words reverberated painfully throughout my entire being making it hard for me to even breathe.

**BEBE**

**A/N: **Ugh, I'm sorry this is so short. I'm a terrible person! But the next one is longer, I promise! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Emmett comes back in the next chapter! Finally! :)

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_Holy Crow_

**Chapter Nine**

I felt terrible. No, I felt worse than terrible. Was that even possible? I wasn't too sure, but if there was a word for it, then I was it. I was a sorry something or another, sitting around moping. But I couldn't help it.

Just the thought of Emmett could bring me to my knees. Everything about him just… I don't know, and even thinking about it hurt. It was beyond painful. The thought of what I'd almost had with him, of what could have been… Well that tore at me in more ways than one.

I'd accused him and his family of being vampires_. __Vampires_. Of all things in the world, I'd accused the Cullen's of being blood sucking creatures of the night. I almost laughed at it, it was so ridiculous. So _stupid_.

My phone rang, but I couldn't bring myself to answer it. I'd skipped school again, Charlie was worried about me, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered right now. I had to be on my own, I had to try and recover. If that was even possible, right now I wasn't exactly sure it could happen.

I bit my lip when the ringing ended, relieved, I hadn't wanted to answer it, sure that it was just Charlie checking in. Again. It was almost sweet that he cared, but not sweet enough to actually make me care if that made any sense.

I sighed and turned my head, letting it rest on my cool pillow. It was colder than I'd thought it would be, and the feeling of it made me cringe. Not because it felt bad, but because it felt good. It was reminiscent of what I'd lost, of my Emmett, even in the smallest of ways.

Suddenly I moved off my bed, shoving the pillow to the ground. I moved over to my closet, slung on an ill-fitted pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt. Charlie hated these jeans, he said they were too skinny, to old. But I loved them, they brought only a small comfort, but that was comfort enough.

I'd worn these jeans the first time I'd ever met Emmett. They were my favorite pair. My lucky jeans. Maybe I'd burn them, their luck seemed to have worn off.

I didn't bother with lunch, I hadn't with breakfast, what was the point?

I slipped the house key in my back pocket before opening the front door and walking out. I didn't know where I wanted to go, or why I was leaving, but I just had to get out. I had to get away.

I'd made it down the road when I heard a car coming, and not wanting to be hit I moved off into the ditch. By the sounds of it, the truck was massive, and it was moving fast. I made it into the trees when the thing flew by, and as it went I almost gasped.

That was Emmett.

**BEBE**

I leaned up against the tree nearest me and slowly made my way to the grass covered ground beneath me. It was a little damp but I didn't really notice it. I didn't care.

I hadn't seen him, but it had been him. He was in the tacky black machine he'd just bought, the Hummer. I wished desperately that I could have at least gotten a glimpse of him. Some small glance, but of course my luck had run out a long time ago.

I roughly bit my lip and dropped my head into my open palms. I hadn't even seen him, and it was tearing me up. How was that even possible? All I could picture was his handsome, beautifully sculpted features. His perfect smile, carefree and dazzling. All I could hear was his laugh, so deep and loud, but perfect, just like the rest of him.

My knees came up and my hands and head rested on them, needing support. I felt suddenly so heavy, like the weight of the world was on me. It was impossibly heart breaking, knowing that the person that I loved could care less about me. It didn't matter what he was, or where he'd come from, I was in love with him. And he hated me, that much was clear.

I'd thought I'd cried myself out long ago, but I could feel it again. That split in my abdomen was returning, that gaping hole in my chest was threatening to open up and crush me again. And God, was it painful.

I felt the tears demanding exit, but I couldn't let it happen. Not again, the tears were so painful. Each one a reminder of what I'd lost, and why I'd lost it. How I'd been the sole reason that Emmett Cullen had stepped out of my life.

A cold chill seemed to surround me, and I regretted coming out here in near to nothing. I tried to force myself to calm down, I had to leave and go home before I got sick. But a sudden hand on my shoulder kept me still.

It was cold, and hard, and for a moment I thought it might be my Emmett. I looked up, completely startled and yet thrilled all at once. My wide, wet brown eyes turned up to meet ones that turned my blood cold.

They weren't gold, or any variation of the amber that I loved. They were a terrifying shade of crimson. They were curious but devious eyes, and they made my insides shrink away in fright.

"Hello, beautiful," his voice was smooth, and low, husky and sultry. But dangerous. Everything about him was dangerous. His hair was a mass of matted dirty blond locks, and his skin was pale white, and perfect. His grip was strong on my arm, and I knew immediately that he wasn't right.

He was a vampire. There was no other explanation for it. His free hand moved and his cold skin touched onto the much warmer skin of my cheek as he moved into a low crouch becoming equal with me.

"There's no need to cry," he whispered to me in a voice that made the small hairs on my arm stand. His thumb brushed away my lone tear, and his cool, sweet breath fanned out over my entire face.

"I'm here," as he spoke he leaned toward me, and there was nothing that I could. I couldn't say that I was dazzled, like I had been with Emmett, this vampire wasn't handsome like he was, but he was still a vampire. He still had the deadly thrall that they all seemed to have. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to, his grip was far too strong.

His hard lips pressed against my neck, I struggled lightly under him, but his hand squeezed my arm harder. His voice came out in a low, lulling sort of noise, it vibrated against the skin of my neck. Before I knew what was happening I felt it, his cool teeth pressed against my skin.

My mouth fell open slightly, I wanted to scream. I wanted to protest but I was so shocked I could muster up no words.

He was going to kill me, and there was no one to save me. No Emmett, no Alice, no Rosalie or Edward. No anyone.

**EBEB**

My body rocked hard against the tree behind me as the person hanging onto me was torn off of me. My head hit the tree and I groaned in pain, my body slumped against the base of the thing and I felt my vision fade to black.

My hand reached up to my neck and I moaned in some pain. He hadn't broken the skin, thankfully, but he'd bitten hard enough for it to hurt. My mind wasn't moving fast enough to process the fact that someone had saved me. But I didn't question it, I was in too much pain. The skin where his wet lips had touched burned, and the sensation was anything but pleasant.

I closed my eyes, as the blinding pain shot through my head. Behind my closed lids bright lights shot through my vision matching every throb of pain in my skull. I felt like I might pass out at any moment, but I fought it. I couldn't just black out while there was a vampire ready to kill me. It would be too dumb, even for me.

I felt my body slump forward some as I tried to resituate myself, so that I could stand. It didn't work out and I somehow ended up on my hands and knees, I heard yelling but it didn't fully process in my mind.

My hand slipped in a small patch of mud in the grassy ground beneath me and I fell. I hardly had the strength to pull myself up, but I didn't end up needing it. Two small, but strong hands grabbed my arms. At first I was afraid, and I screamed, but when my eyes opened and I saw who it was, my scream died in my throat.

I flung myself into her small arms, and hugged her tightly to me. It was Alice, my best friend, and one of the people I'd missed most during all this mess. My muddled mind would forever recognize this girl. The fight behind us didn't really register in my mind, but Alice was clearly aware of it.

Her hands reached and she lifted me, with almost no effort at all, into her arms. I leaned against her and my arm went around her neck, I knew she was trying to help me so I wouldn't make this harder on her. Not that it seemed hard at all for her. She was so impossibly strong!

"Alice," I said coming more to my senses. But she didn't seem to be looking at me anymore, I heard someone else approach and a flash of blond came into my vision. Jasper. I almost cried with relief. Were they all here? I wanted to lift myself up more to see, but I couldn't.

"Emmett said to leave with her. We've got to get her out of here!" Jasper said urgently. Emmett? Emmett was here too. I felt my heart plummet in my chest, and it suddenly became much harder to breathe.

"Right," Alice said in a low voice, before turning. I only caught a glimpse of the other Cullen's and it made the hole in my chest ache.

"Where is he?" I asked in a slightly raspy voice before they had time to speak anymore, but Alice chose not to answer. She was walking, she was trying to get around someone I could tell, some red head. But I didn't care, I wanted answers.

"Emmett!" I shouted, forcing myself up in her arms so that I could look over her shoulder. And I saw him. He was fighting the blond who'd almost bitten me. And as I called his name I saw the wild vampire's fist collide with Emmett's chest.

I screamed his name again and struggled against Alice's hold. I needed to get to him, I needed to make sure he was okay. I needed to help him, I couldn't just run away! His head snapped up at my second scream, and for the briefest of moments our eyes locked before he went back to his fight. He seemed to fight with a renewed vigor, but I couldn't help but still be afraid for him.

My entire being was set on fire, I fought harder against her hold, and she shouted at me. I didn't care, I had to get to him. "Emmett!" I screamed again, louder this time like it would make her drop me like I wanted.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice scream, and it was then that he took me into his even stronger arms. I was crying now, I could feel the hot tears on my face. But that was the last of it all for me. I couldn't see him see anymore. Jasper ran at speeds that I couldn't even comprehend; my vision blurred, and my stomach churned as he ran. I felt sick.

I held tightly to Jasper out of fear of falling, but I wanted nothing more than to jump out of his arms and run back to Emmett. I knew that I would only get in his way during the fight, but there was no way that I could just sit back and wait for him to get hurt. There was no possible way.

We made it to the Cullen's home in almost no time. Alice and Jasper moved quickly, getting me to some dark room that looked far too much like a basement for my liking. I was sure that that was what it was. Jasper sat me down on some couch and turned to Alice, looking like he was expecting something.

"Please, Jasper. You don't have to-" I saw the frown on his face and her words came to a halt, she stared down at her feet for a moment before launching herself at him.

Her embrace was tight, but it was brief. She pulled away in almost no time. "I'll go, and he can come back. I know he won't be able to concentrate," Jasper spoke this clearly, but in a voice that was almost too low for me to hear.

What did he mean? Who would he be replacing on the makeshift battlefield? I sat up on the couch, and wanted to stand but I knew that my legs were far too weak for that to happen.

Alice reached up and kissed Jasper before she pulled away again, "Be safe," was all she said before she let go of him. He was gone again before I had time to even blink.

There was silence in the room for a while after he had gone. Alice looked like she was concentrating on something, and I felt incredibly out of place. I pulled my legs up to my chest and tried hard not to think of what was happening now. What was happening because of _me_.

I thought of different ways that I could sneak out of the room, and run back to him. And even if she was ten times faster than me, I thought that maybe I'd have a chance.

"No, Bella. He's coming back," I looked up suddenly, and was startled at her words. They were stern, but they were spoken softly, and in the voice that I'd missed so terribly.

She moved slowly over to the couch before sitting down beside me, almost uncertain. There was a long pause, it wasn't totally uncomfortable, but it was painfully long. Suddenly she opened her mouth, ready to speak, "Bella, I know this must be hard for you-" I didn't let her finish her words before I launched myself into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm so, so sorry. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. You had no reason to tell me. To trust me. And I…" I felt my throat close up, but I fought back the choking tears. "I screwed everything up," her arms squeezed around me; the pressure of the embrace was comforting. This was real, she was here and everything was going to be alright.

I heard her begin to speak, but her words were cut off, this time though it wasn't by me.

"Bella."

That voice could only ever belong to one person, it was low and soothing, deep and sweet, and it reminded me painfully of happier days. I went almost limp with fright and relief in Alice's arms. I was too much of a coward to immediately pull myself away from her, but I heard his footsteps, slow and cautious as if he were approaching someone on the edge of a building ready to jump.

And maybe I was that person. But if I was, then he was then the only person who could bring me back.

I pulled myself away from Alice, and stood. There was a space between us that was so small that it hurt. He seemed so far away at the same time though, it was odd, and painful but I already felt better. Being so close to him again, it was a thrill that I'd always be addicted to I was sure.

I felt some part of my heart break at the look he was giving me. It was so uncertain, as if he wasn't sure that I would be relieved to see him. As if I'd be the one to reject him. Well, I suppose I had been the one to do that before, however unintentionally.

Our reunion was nothing like mine with Alice had been. I didn't throw myself at him, or cry. I was surprised, but it still felt right. It still felt impossibly real.

He took a few steps closer to me, and reached his hand out. The tips of his cool fingers reached mine, and slowly they moved up and wrapped around mine. I stepped closer to him, and that seemed to be enough for him. His hand tugged me gently toward him and I slowly moved to lean again him.

My hand rested against his chest, and he lifted my hand in his to rest between us on his front. His free arm moved to wrap around me, and he pulled me even closer to him. I could feel him lean down, the side of his face rested against mine and his lips gently brushed against my cheek.

He was back. We were back. With no words, or overly dramatic sweeping acts of love. We just were.

I'd finally found my way back to my Emmett.

**EBEB**

**A/N: **Ugh, you should beat me. No really, please do. I didn't much like this chapter, but I hope it was well received. I wrote this at the last minute. I had an entire ending all ready to post in the morning. But I changed my mind, this is a new chapter. I have to edit the rest to make this fit in, but knowing me I'll probably write an entirely new end. Oh, well, so long as it's liked, huh? haha Thanks to all who reviewed!

Oh, and to explain why James was so suddenly there(!), he came after scaring the mess out of the Cullen's. They were at the baseball field and well he caught… You know, I think I'll just save it for the next chapter. Much love to all. Thanks for reading. (:

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry


	10. Chapter 10

Holy Crow

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm sorry that I even brought you," Emmett suddenly said.

The room had been quiet as I laid in his arms. My warm body pressed against his cold one had kept my mind occupied for what seemed like hours. I was fascinated by the pale, marble that he wore as skin.

I pressed my hand to his naked chest and a small ripple moved through him. I'd realized early on that he loved the feel of my warmth. It didn't do much to warm him, but he loved it anyway.

I decided to be brave as I ignored his guilty words, I leaned my top half closer to his and pressed my cheek against his muscled chest. I closed my eyes and sighed at the wonderful feel of it.

This was so unreal to me. This God-like man, this vampire, this extraordinary, handsome, perfect man was mine- or at least it felt like it to me.

"Emmett," I said when I closed my eyes, listening to the sound that wasn't there. My ear was pressed to where his heart was, where it lay frozen in his chest.

"Yes," he replied, I smiled against his chest when I felt the rumble of his deep voice inside him.

There was some sound in there. And for whatever reason I loved to hear it. Maybe it made this more real somehow. I don't know, but I didn't care to over analyze things.

"It's not your fault that he's after me," I said seriously as I lifted my head up so that I could see his face. His eyes were closed and his head was laid back against a pillow, he looked so peaceful, he could have been asleep. Only now I knew that he couldn't sleep.

I felt some sadness there, I'd always wanted to fall asleep in Emmett's arms. Though I was getting half my wish, he didn't technically have to fall asleep with me. He just had to promise to be there in the morning when I woke up. That was all I wanted.

"I'll kill him," Emmett said with a certainty that made the small hairs on my arm stand up.

"Charlie's safe in La Push, and I'm with you. He's not going to get either of us," I said reassuring both myself and Emmett, or at least trying to.

I knew after what we'd heard from Laurent that we needed to leave, that he would be after us, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I'd convinced them to give us tonight, then if they hadn't found them both in the morning we could leave.

I knew I was just stalling for time, but I couldn't bring myself to be away from Emmett. Not after the separation that we'd gone through. I wouldn't let that ever happen again. After he'd gotten back a few hours ago, he'd made time to tell me what all had happened, and how James had found me. Apparently, the Cullen family had been playing a game of baseball, James and his two other companions had interrupted only curious about the Cullen's.

Emmett worried about these new vampires though, he wanted to at least drive by my house to see if I was there. He'd even tried calling me at home, when I hadn't answered that had only been more incentive for him to drive to my house. When he got out of his car he knew that I'd walked out on my own, and he'd almost lost it, according to Alice. He hadn't even bothered to get back into the Hummer, they just ran to me. Thankfully.

Emmett's bright topaz eyes opened and stared down into my plain brown ones, and I was caught. My train of thought was gone, my breath had abandoned me as my lungs refused to work any longer.

I saw him lean in to kiss me, the motion making me miss the words he'd spoken. The words he'd said registered in my mind slowly, but surely. His hard, but gentle lips pressed against mine and the words finally did make sense in my kiss muddled mind. I gasped a little in my shock and he took that opportunity to deepen our kiss.

He'd said he'd loved me.

My hands moved up his strong arms, his neck and then tangled in his dark curls. I felt his hands on my lower back move to my hips, he pulled me up closer to him and our faces were finally level.

The heat that the kiss had ignited inside me flared throughout all my limbs, and burned inside my veins. I hadn't ever felt anything like this before, not ever.

This was my first kiss. And it was the best kiss that I'd probably ever have. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and what I would want. He spared me any awkwardness on my part, making the kiss beyond perfect by guiding me.

But soon my lungs ached, needing air. I suddenly hated being human now, I wanted to do this forever, to never let go. I made a moan in protest to my burning lungs, and Emmett seemed to read my mind.

We both slowly pulled out of the kiss and we were both breathing like we hadn't ever had air before. He didn't need it, but I certainly did. I had been seeing spots behind my closed eyes.

He pressed his smooth, cold forehead against mine and I leaned forward suddenly to press a small kiss against his lips. I couldn't seem to get enough of him. He returned a few little kisses, but nothing like our first, as I still seemed to be having trouble breathing normally.

"Stupid human lungs," I said with no amount of humor in my voice, though his hands lifting to wrap around my upper body again seemed to take some of the sting out.

"I like your lungs. They keep you alive," my eyes fluttered open, they seemed so heavy, but I couldn't be sleepy, not with Emmett pressed to me so totally like this.

"I like you. You keep me alive," I said grinning a little at him, I heard him chuckle and his sweet breath fanning over my face had me leaning into him again to get more of that drug.

"I like you too," he said smiling as he pressed a little kiss to my chin, his lips ghosted over my nose, cheeks, and then lips again.

"This is insane," he said in a whisper, but he didn't seem to care much about his words.

"Ah, a little spice in your very long life can't hurt," I teased, my fingers loosened their hold on his hair and then moved to the base of his neck where only the smallest of soft curls lay.

I twirled a few in my fingers and he sighed happily, he moved down a little in my arms and then laid his head on my collarbone and neck.

I rested the side of my head back against the pillow under us and let my eyes close again. I was a little tired, and at the realization I opened my eyes again so that I could quickly look at the clock beside Emmett's bed. I groaned a little when I saw that it was after three in the morning.

"You should sleep," he said as he lifted the blanket around us, though he made a point not to move away from me. Which was more than a good thing, I didn't want to spend a second away from Emmett.

"You'll still be here in the morning? This isn't a dream?" I asked suddenly a little apprehensive. He chuckled a little and his arms squeezed me tightly for a short moment.

"Why would this be your dream?"

"All that I've ever wanted has happened in the last ten minutes. That's a lot to get in such a short amount of time. This really could be a dream," I reasoned.

"I'll be here in the morning," he said before moving his head so that he could press another cool kiss against my collarbone. I shivered just a little and he wrapped the blankets further around us thinking that I was cold. I was a little chilly, but I hadn't remembered being this happy in a long time, I didn't care.

"Night, Emmett."

"Night, my Bella."

**EBEB**

I ran at top speeds through the forest, Jasper tugged my hand and pulled me to his chest as he twisted his body back to face the approaching threat. I screamed at the force and buried my face into his chest, I didn't want to see.

Jasper growled and snarled, his entire body shaking as he did so. The more feminine growl, though no less threatening could be heard next to him. _Alice_. God, I was so stupid. I couldn't believe that I was the reason we were being corned now. The reason all three of us were in such serious danger.

Night had passed and Emmett had left me with Alice and Jasper at the Cullen home so that he and Rosalie and Edward could go on a hunt. No not for food, but for my tracker, the vampire hunting me, his food. Esme and Carlisle had taken off in Carlisle's car, with Esme dressed in my clothes last night, hopefully something that would distract James.

We'd stayed at the Cullen mansion because of me. I felt stupid now for fighting their wishes for me to leave the night before. But I'd been so convinced that the closer I was to the danger the safer I'd be, because they wouldn't expect it. And it had worked for two days. Until Victoria had come closer to Forks, and caught my fresh scent during a fight with Emmett.

He'd laid in the same bed as me all night long, practically bathing in my scent. His clothes had reeked of it apparently, and he'd gone out on his own and he hadn't noticed it.

But Victoria had.

And now here we were. She was coming at us. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were both running after James in God only knew where. Whereas Carlisle and Esme were coming home, but not quick enough.

"Hand her over," I heard her low almost feline voice purr, but she was anything but a cat. She was a lioness, vicious, dangerous and wild. And she wanted _me_.

"Alice," Jasper spoke in a hard voice, low and rasping, though it carried and echoed in the empty woods. I felt two small, sturdy hands reach and take me, I didn't bother to look, I was too much of a coward, but I felt Alice wrap her arms around me and pull me close.

"Jasper, _please_," Alice said in such a low desperate voice that it made my heart ache. What was going on?

"Take her," his voice was so certain and final, there was no arguing. I looked up finally and noticed that Jasper was about a foot away from us now, staring hard at Victoria, who stood shifting on the balls of her feet ready to spring.

I gasped before looking up sharply at Alice, the hairs on my arm stood, and I felt chill bumps break out all over my skin as my insides turned ice cold. No, this couldn't be happening. Jasper couldn't be risking his life for mine. This wasn't how this should be happening.

I tried to move out of Alice's strong arms but she was too quick and to strong. She tugged my arm one good time and flung me onto her back as if I weighed nothing, my legs automatically wrapped around her deceptively strong back and then we were gone. I screamed for Alice to stop, to go back to help Jasper but she ignored me and continued running at dizzying speeds.

Oh, _God_, what had I done?

**BEBE**

**A/N: **Only one more chapter to go! I hope everyone liked this one, I know it was rushed and for that I'm sorry. I just lost some of my inspiration for the whole James chasing Bells thing. never my favorite plot. haha But I gave it a shot, the next chapter will have an actual fight. I'm not sure if there will be a prologue after the next one is posted (I haven't actually written it), I might just leave it where it is. I want people's opinions after they've read it though so I'll ask again later. :) Thanks for reading!

_  
I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Holy Crow

**Chapter Eleven**

Alice and I made it back to the house in record time, when she sat me on the steps and ushered me inside the mansion I tried to argue with her. Make her see reason.

"We can't leave Jasper out there! Please, Alice let's go back!" I begged, the vampire looked pained for a moment but she shook her head. The flash of remorse I'd seen turned cold and hard, she was resolved.

"Jasper can handle himself," I knew she had ways of knowing this, had she had a vision? But what if things changed? With every new decision they made, things changed. It was too risky, we needed to go back and save him.

"Alice!" I shouted again, why couldn't she see that this wasn't right? I was putting them all in so much danger! I couldn't just let Jasper fight and possibly _die _alone!

"Bella! No! Don't you see what we're all doing for you? Do you want to put yourself in danger? Do you want to die and make this all for nothing?" she pressed, her tone was harsh and so were her words. My eyes went wide, and I felt tears prickle them, how had this all gone so badly?

"I'm sorry," I said feeling my resolve break, her hands lifted and sat on my arms before she pulled me into a fierce hug. When she spoke next her tone was a lot softer,

"Everything is going to be fine. _Trust _me," she spoke with such a clarity, such a certainty, how could I not trust her?

"Oh, Alice-" I started, but I wasn't able to finish my sentence, or even my train of thought. The glass wall behind us in the family room shattered. Glass flew everywhere, and with a shout of surprise Alice draped her body over mine covering me and sheltering me from the spray of the deadly shards.

"Alice!" I screamed when we fell to the ground, the glass was thankfully not under us, but in the initial explosion I had been cut. Not that it mattered to me now.

She stood almost immediately, trying to block me from whatever had caused the damage. But I could still see over her slight form. It was _him_. The man I'd been running from.

"James," I couldn't help but whisper in shock. I knew I shouldn't have let myself become comfortable, to relax and believe that he wouldn't get me. I should have known all along. How stupid of me.

His red eyes turned to me, and pinned me to where I lay on the floor. I would have screamed from the terror of it all, had it not been for the feral snarl that ripped through Alice. And without another second to spare she threw herself at him.

Now even through my frozen state of shock I knew that this was wrong. She couldn't handle this vampire on her own. It would be impossible. I screamed for help, though I knew no one could hear me. I stood, ignoring the way glass stuck to my palms as I pushed myself off of the bloodied carpet.

"No," I said barely above a whisper as they two blurs fought. They were so impossibly fast, tearing and snarling. Ripping and yanking. I screamed when James landed a blow hard enough to toss Alice's small body across the room.

"Emmett!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when her back hit what was left of the glass wall sending her flying into the yard.

He didn't wait long, he didn't need to see her hit the ground to know that he'd caused enough damage to get to me before she got back. He moved too quickly for me to even comprehend, his large hand was around my throat in moments.

"Hello, Bella," he breathed. His sweet breath so much like Emmett's but so repulsively different that it sent chills down my spine. He lifted me off of the ground choking me and then ran slamming my back into the nearest wall. I screamed at contact, feeling a metal frame of a picture hit my back.

"Pretty, pretty Bella," he cooed as he lent his face toward my own. His lips pressed to mine as I tried to push him away but it was no use. I felt his teeth sink into my bottom lip, but thankfully they didn't break the skin. He took a deep breath in as I closed my eyes terrified and unable to fight any longer.

I was going to die. I accepted that. The only regret I had was that I wouldn't ever see Emmett's face again.

But I wouldn't disappoint him. I wouldn't die like a coward, like an idiot. Things happened so fast though, I hardly registered what I was saying, "You're disgusting. And you'll die for this. Emmett is going to tear you limb from limb," I hissed as he pulled his mouth away from my lip. I heard Alice's distant cry, she was coming for me now, but it was too late. He was so much quicker and she was so far away.

"So _human_," he smirked down at me before lowering his head and lifting my hand up to his face. I didn't understand at first, my mind was working so sluggishly now. I wasn't sure why though. I groaned as heat gathered in my mouth. "So full of _hope_."

I screamed when I felt his teeth sink into my wrist. I felt my blood spill out, hot and fast into his mouth. It was the last thing I registered before everything went completely black in my world.

**EBEB**

I heard screaming, but I wasn't sure where it was coming from. Was this a dream? Everything was so dark around me, and so stiflingly hot. But not the air around me, it was my body. I realized all of me was hot. Burning hot.

But what hurt the most was my hand. It felt like it was sitting in a fire. Or that maybe a fire had started inside of it and it refused to burn it's way out. It was eating at my hand and wrist.

I realized now that I was screaming. I was thrashing even, but I was hitting something extremely hard. Like a wall. I continued to hit it, maybe it would make the burn in my hand go away. Or maybe it would make the limb fall off, the pain would end that way, I was sure of it.

Something gripped me with a force that rocked my body backwards, I hit something solid and I screamed again, the burn felt like it was moving now. _Spreading_.

"Emmett, now! You have to do it now! We don't have much time!" Someone shouted, but the words were slurred and slow in my mind, burning slow trails through my subconscious. I struggled against them, what were they? What did they mean?

I felt something cold press to my hand, but it felt so wrong. So impossibly _wrong_. The cold burned me, but in a different way. It was so cold it burned, but in a different way. I screamed louder and tried to yank my hand away. It didn't work.

I heard a word screamed and it took me a moment to realize that I'd spoken, "Stop!"

Then there were more words, "Stop! Kill me! _Please_, just stop!" I was beginning for death, it's what I wanted I realized. I just wanted this pain to stop.

The hot burn inside me was being washed out and replaced by a burn so cold that it was hot, hotter than the one before it. Vibrations of pain rippled through me, and my entire body shook, convulsing in pain.

I felt something rock hard push down on me, I struggled against it, but it wouldn't move. It felt like a car was sitting on my waist now, and it's tires rested on my shoulders, crushing me.

"Emmett!" I heard someone scream in a high pitched voice. It was a woman, she sounded so afraid, so incredibly upset.

Finally the heat seemed to subside, but where the old flames had been, a burning frost had settled. I felt my hand hit the ground, and I screamed at the pain.

There was a noise at my side, it sounded like someone was spitting. I turned my head to the side, and tried to force my eyes to open. What was happening? What had happened? Where was I? Why did my arm hurt, and who was next to me?

I groaned in absolute agony, my body ached and moving only made it worse.

Images flooded my mind, and memories hit me with a force that rocked me backwards. Victoria and Jasper. Alice running. Glass shattering, and hitting me, and then James. I remembered Alice getting hit, being sent so far away into the night, and then James. He bit me. I thought that maybe I'd died, or maybe I'd just wished it.

Worries flooded me now, emotions so strong that I cried out weakly. Where was Emmett? Alice? Was everyone alive?

"Emmett?" I tried to speak, but my throat was so dry and sore that it came out as a broken sob. God, what if Emmett was dead? What if they were all dead? It would be my fault, all my fault.

I felt tears spring to my eyes, giving them enough moisture to then open. My vision was blurred and my eyes burned with dryness and heat. Blurry faces swam before me and finally I saw him.

"_Bella_," two strong arms lifted my top half off of the ground, Emmett pulled me to his broad chest and hugged me there. I couldn't breathe for a moment, and the pain in my limbs was so intense that I couldn't even force out a scream. But I didn't care. Emmett was here. Emmett had saved me. Love for him filled me and banished any feelings of pain, or fear. He was here. He has saved me. I would be fine. We would be fine. I cried hot and desperate tears.

I knew now that everything would be fine. I was going to be okay. Emmett was here with me and that was all that mattered.

**BEBE**

**A/N: **So I started this waaaay back during summer. I'm glad it's finally finished. I've had it sitting around for months just waiting to be done. And I'm proud that I finally did it! I hope that everyone liked it. It's super long. haha I don't have a beta so there are probably many, many mistakes. Please forgive me. I just noticed that there weren't many Bella/Emmett, and I wanted to add to the collection. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Love to all! Thanks for sticking with me this long. I'm so happy that this has turned out the way it has. Thank you for all your support and love. I really do appreciate it.

I know that a lot of you don't want this to end, and I will miss it. So I was thinking that maybe a sequel is in order? It just depends on how many people ask for it. Also, I think I'm going to do an epilogue for this, but I'm not sure if I will or not. I will though if there is a great enough demand for one. :)

LOVE TO ALL!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry


	12. The Epilogue

Holy Crow

**Epilogue **

I bit my bottom lip as I stared into the mirror before me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had let Alice dress me up earlier in the night, and now I looked like some sort of doll. I guessed I was pretty, but I felt awkward.

It was Prom, and Emmett had surprised me with two tickets. _Surprised_, more like mortified. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten about Prom, I should have known that he'd take me to it.

It had been a few months since the attack, and thankfully Emmett and I were doing just fine. Or more than fine really, we spent every waking moment together. He spent nights at my house, holding me while I slept, and was always there in the morning when I woke up.

He's learned to cook for me, not that he's very good at it, but at least he's trying. It's really sweet actually. He'd made me dinner tonight instead of taking me out, something that had made me extremely happy. I would have probably pitched a fit if he'd taken me to some restaurant dressed like this.

My hands ran over my dark blue dress and I sighed, it was a nice dress, a beautiful dress. I just didn't do it justice.

At least the night was coming to an end, Prom was going to be over in almost no time. I'd already had an unexpected (and awkward) dance with Jacob, where he'd warned me against being with Emmett. Not that the warning meant anything in my mind.

Now that I had Emmett nothing in the world was going to make me leave him again. _Nothing_.

Emmett had danced with me all night long, he'd had to lift me onto his feet, because honestly I can't dance. But he hadn't cared, and though I wouldn't admit it out loud it was cute. I blushed at the thought of our bodies so close, it was one of the only good things about tonight if I were to be totally honest.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and I pulled myself out of my thoughts. It was apparently time to leave again, I knew that it was Alice out there checking on me. She probably wanted to make sure that I wasn't hiding out, she'd warned me that if I locked myself in she'd come after me.

I couldn't help but smile as I opened the door, reassuring her. At her bright smile I couldn't help but be happier. This wasn't my scene, it really wasn't, but I knew that this meant a lot to Alice. My happiness I mean, and so there was no point in being anything but.

She'd done so much for me, all the Cullen's had, so whatever little thing that I could do to make them happy…Well, it would certainly get done, no matter what.

"I'm ready," I said stepping out of the bathroom totally and following her back out to our table. Emmett was sitting with his jacket off, his sleeves rolled up and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He looked like some sort of model, sitting with other impossibly handsome people.

They were laughing, probably at something Emmett had just said, and there were practically hundreds of sets of eyes on them. Not one person was used to seeing the Cullen's in such a relaxed mood.

"What's so funny?" Alice chirped as she moved to sit down on Jasper's lap, the man's arms immediately went around her waist and pulled her close. The smile that lit my face mirrored only Alice's at the moment.

"Your face," Emmett quipped before standing up quickly, he dodged a table ornament that had been thrown at his head and then moved to stand behind me.

"Save me, Bella," he said in a mock afraid voice as he crouched a little behind me. His arms snaked around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't think that I can, Emmett. I'm sorry," I said in a voice filled with fake remorse. He turned me in his arms and pouted down at me. He didn't even have to speak, I was already giving in. I rolled my eyes in a show of my surrender.

"Alice," I said in a voice too deep to be my own. "If I must fight to protect him, I _will_," my grave voice ended with a nod of my head confirming my words.

Alice gave a nod of her own in a sort of understanding before she reached the table and grabbed at another one of the plastic flowers that decorated it. My hands lifted in some sort of karate looking motion and my eyes narrowed down at her.

"Bring it on, _Tinker Bell_," I said as my hand turned palm up and then my fingers curled waving her forward.

She lost it before she could even toss the flower. She leaned against Jasper and laughed her high pitched but soft soprano laugh. The rest of the table seemed to follow her, and soon I couldn't help it either. My "defensive stance" dropped and I leaned my back against Emmett's chest as I laughed.

I looked up at him and smiled, he looked so impossibly beautiful tonight. I wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the soft lights around us, or the tuxedo. He was just handsome. His bright gold eyes turned down to look into my own eyes, he looked happy. My "protecting" of him seemed to have put him in an even better mood.

His arms moved around my waist and he held me close to him, the moment was small but sweet. I was a little embarrassed at all the eyes on us, so I decided to lighten the mood again, before I did something completely mortifying. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him before moving in his arms and reaching up quickly to kiss him.

I wasn't quiet tall enough and since he wasn't expecting it, I only caught his jaw, but that was fine with me. With a laugh I moved out of his arms and tugged on his tie.

"Prom does funny things to Bella Swan," I turned and stuck my tongue out at Edward, but he shrugged his shoulders and his arm around Rosalie pulled her closer.

"When's this stupid thing over?" Rosalie asked pretending not to enjoy the fact that almost every guy here at Prom was staring at her. But I knew she did, of course she did, I smiled some to myself as I stood next to Emmett.

"Soon?" I asked turning to look over at Emmett with pleading eyes. I knew I was pouting, this wasn't really my scene, but I'd tolerated it for a while now. I thought that I finally deserved a little break, well a big one, but whatever. I was ready to go back to the Cullen's home.

Emmett rolled his eyes, but I knew that he didn't care. He reached his arms out and pulled me to his hard chest, I didn't resist as it was exactly what I'd wanted. "I can't say no to you when you pout like that," he admitted to me as he leaned closer to me.

I shook my head and frowned a little at him, "I know I must have looked terrible just now," my hands on his chest moved into his black vest seeking the cold the motion offered. I was burning up for some reason. It wasn't that hot out, but I guessed it had a little something to do with my embarrassment.

Emmett shook his own head slowly as he looked down at me, "You're so back ass-wards," he said with a grin before reaching down and kissing the top of my head.

"_What_?" I asked with clear confusion on my face. _Back ass-words_? What in the world was that? The grin on his face now was clearly amused, he was picking on me. I stuck my tongue out at him for the second time tonight and his grin only seemed to widen.

"If you're not careful I'm gonna catch that tongue," my eyes went even wider as his lips moved quickly into and out of a kissing motion. My hand moved to slap his chest indignantly, though it wasn't a hard hit, and of course it only ended up hurting me. I mentally cursed and settled for glaring at him once again.

"Pervert," I mumbled under my breath though it was clear that he and all his siblings heard me by their laughing.

"Ah, so the real Emmett finally emerges," I heard Jasper say, but I ignored him in favor of staring up at Emmett. I was a little embarrassed at what he'd said but mostly my anger was just an excuse to continue looking up at his beautiful face. Ugh, that sounded dumb, but it was the truth, however pathetic it made me sound.

"But you love me regardless," it wasn't posed as a question, it was mostly just a statement of fact. I knew that, he knew that, and the others around us did. There was no way on earth that some slightly perverted comment would sway me in my opinion of my Emmett. There was nothing in me but love for him, however dumb it sounded.

"You changed the subject you know," I said with that same pout back on my face. If he for whatever reason he liked it then I might as well take full advantage of it.

"Huh?" a slightly confused look came over him and I swear that all my insides flipped around like crazy in me. He was absolutely adorable- a word that if he heard me use to describe him, would make him pout. He surely didn't think of himself as adorable, and he didn't want others to either. Too late.

"Back ass-wards?" that same grin came back and I rolled my eyes, it only made his grin stretch further.

"Ever heard of 'ass backwards'? It just sounds funner my way," he raised his eyebrows at me before letting them drop and biting his entire bottom lip through his wide smile.

"Funner is_not _a word," I said as I lifted a finger to poke him in the chest. He simply shrugged his shoulders at me, with a smile. He looked suddenly like he was thinking of something to say, and I let him be. I was _sure _that this was going to be good.

"You're back ass-wards because every single face you make is amazing. You're beautiful, adorable, cute, sexy, innocent and at the same time_, not_. You drive me absolutely mad, Isabella Swan," his deep voice was clearly heard over the distant music, and his words made me almost weak in the knees.

I knew it was cheesy to say, but what he'd said was unexpectedly beautiful. And yet very Emmett. He said almost everything that went through his mind. He didn't really have an internal filter for his thoughts, and even if he did have one he'd never turn it on. It was extremely sweet in times like this, and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Oh, now that's precious," Alice "whispered" to Rosalie, who only made a gagging noise in the back of her throat.

I didn't know what to say back to him though, there weren't really words that could describe how I felt. And I knew that anything I did try and say would come out jumbled and stuttered. And possibly extremely cheesy.

So instead of replying to him with words, I decided to kiss him. I stood on the tips of my toes, and my hands on his chest fisted lightly in his shirt. I pulled him down towards me, or at least made him aware of the fact that I wanted him closer. When he was close enough to me I smiled, closed my eyes and leaned forward so that our lips could finally touch.

Suddenly there wasn't an entire student body surrounding us, no siblings or DJ's. There was no music, or patio, or building full of chaperons. There was just me and Emmett. And that was all that mattered.

**EBEB**

**A/N: **It was short, but that's what Epi's are all about in my book. Haha I have decided that I will do a sequel. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I will write it. I'm really busy this week and next week in school, but I will start writing it I think. I'll keep you guys with updates on my profile. So watch out for em! Love to all! And thank you so much for sticking with me. I wrote this story for me, but I'm writing the sequel just for all of you who stuck with me. You deserve it. LOVE YOU ALL!

**P.s. **Since the sequel is for you guys, if you have any real suggestions for the story tell me! I'd love to hear from you in either reviews, or PM's.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry


End file.
